Back to Titanic: 1912 Meets 2011
by TheFilmDirector2013
Summary: What happens when three friends travel back to 1912 to save the characters of Titanic? Can the friends save them? What tragedies will follow when the friends bring the Titanic passengers to 2011, read & find out! Please read & review, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this fanfiction story last year and its not in "novel format" because I wrote this before I had the good sense to know that all stories on here are supposed to go in novel format and the first part of this story is in novel format but the other parts aren't-I'm so sorry :( but to change all eleven chapters of this story would take HOURS, but I wanted to post this because this is one of the last stories I'll be posting on here in the Titanic category...until next year's anniversary but I encourage everyone to read this story because it is great for the Titanic anniversary, so please read and review and enjoy!

* * *

"To Turn Back Time": A Titanic Tragedy

Act I.

Back-story Description of the characters:

**Heather Mitchell:** 18, years old, with long, back length blond hair, and a supermodel figure. She looks like a clone of actress Heather Locklear (When Heather Locklear was MUCH younger). Heather is the BRAIN of the three, super smart, and has aspirations to be an actress and runway model. She's not so much girly as she is—a valley girl like Cher from the movie "Clueless". Heather also has a thick British accent.

**Billie Donaldson:** 17, super slim, The tomboy, who wears jeans, tee-shirts and baseball caps, she looks like a younger version of Farrah Fawcett with her waist length blond hair and blue eyes. She resembles the character "Norma Watson" in the 70s film, "Carrie".

**Lori Weathers**: Pretty, 16, and resembled Mandy Moore (back when Mandy was in A Walk To Remember), she had back length brown hair, hazel eyes and a skinny figure, she was everything girly and ponytails and unicorns and all that cutesy stuff, lol.

…

Friends, Heather, Billie and Lori were all sitting in History class, as their teacher was going over the year 1912 and the Titanic tragedy. Heather, Billie and Lori were all seniors and had already knew they were going to pass their History class, so they weren't paying much attention to what their History teacher, Mr. Dwindle was saying-until he asked Heather a question.

"Heather, did you hear me?" Mr. Dwindle, Heather's teacher asked. "What do you think you'd change about the Titanic tragedy, if you could go back to the year 1912?"

Heather looked at her friends, Billie and Lori and then blinked away from looking at them.

"I'd go back and save seven people." Heather said lightly. "Jack and Rose Dawson, Caledon Hockley, Thomas Andrews, Captain Smith, and Murdoch, the worker on the ship. I'd save them before the Titanic sunk. They didn't deserve to die."

Mr. Dwindle nodded and blinked twice.

"Yes, however, you DO know that three of the people you named were fictional characters from James Cameron's movie, don't you?" Mr. Dwindle replied.

Some students in the class laughed and Heather smiled.

"I know, but still." Heather replied strongly. "The film and its characters were so believable that if they WERE real, I'd save them—not only from the ship, but from—the pain they faced while on the ship."

Mr. Dwindle smiled and nodded again.

"Well, be careful what you wish for, Heather. You just might get it." Mr. Dwindle replied with an eyebrow raised.

The class members laughed and Heather scoffed and smiled and shook her head.

Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack

It was a Friday night, and Heather's friends, Billie and Lori had decided to spend the night over at Heather's. Heather had her own house, because after her parents' died, she became an emancipated adult and decided to keep the home her and her parents had for years and make it her own. Heather and her friends had just finished watching the film Titanic, because Mr. Dwindle had issued for all the students to do a book report on the tragedy of Titanic and those who suffered through it. Heather turned off the television and sighed with a frown as she wiped light tears away.

"It's so sad that all those people died on Titanic." Heather said in a low voice.

"I know and there were babies that died on there too—little boys and girls." Lori replied with a shake of her head.

"Its too sad to talk about, lets just go to sleep, girls." Billie said. "Tomorrow's Saturday."

All three of them lie down and within minutes they drift off to sleep…

April 14, 1912:

When Heather and Billie and Lori opened their eyes, they saw they were no longer in the living room of Heather's home. They were in the middle of the hallway in third class of the R.M.S. Titanic. Heather jumped up quickly as she saw people running to and from, past her and Lori and Billie. Heather also saw that her clothes, as well as Lori and Billie's clothes were almost drenched with water, as the entire floor of the hallway was almost flooded with water. Heather gasped and frowned as she looked both left and right in confusion as to where she was. Billie and Lori awakened and looked all around them as well.

"Where are we?" Billie said with a yawn.

"I—I don't know." Heather replied, looking all around her.

Lori sees a young, man who looked to be in twenties run past her quickly. Lori quickly grabbed the man's arm. The man looked at her with franticness.

"Excuse me sir, where—where are we?" Lori asked the man.

"You're on the R.M.S. Titanic, Ms., now excuse me." The man said with franticness. "I have to find a boat for my wife to get on!"

The man yanked his arm away and continued running down the hallway, as Lori and Billie gasped.

"Oh my God, we're on the TITANIC!" Heather yelled shockingly.

"What? How? How the hell did we get on the Titanic?" Billie replied.

"No, no see, we must be dreaming. We can't be on the Titanic." Lori said with a laugh. "The Titanic was like what? Four hundred years ago."

"One hundred years ago," Lori said, "and—"

Lori stopped and pinched her arm hard.

"No we're not dreaming." Lori said. "If we were, I would not have felt the sting from pinching my arm."

"This—this doesn't make sense." Billie said. "HOW did we get on the Titanic?"

"My wish." Billie said in

Billie and Lori look at Heather with confusion.

"I wished in History class to go back to 1912" Heather said lightly. "To save the people of Titanic—Jack, Rose, the captain, Mr. Andrews, Murdoch. THAT'S how we got here, off of my wish."

"Whoa" Lori said as she looked down at the floor and smiled.

Suddenly, Heather and Billie and Lori felt a strong, shaking and rumbling vibration. The vibration was enough to almost knock Heather and Billie and Lori to the floor.

Billie let out a loud yell in horror.

"What the hell was that!" Billie yelled.

"The ship, its sinking." Heather said with a stunned look.

Heather looked at Billie and Lori with frantic eyes.

"We have to find Jack, Rose, Mr. Andrews, Cal, and the captain and Murdoch now. Girls, let's go." Heather said quickly.

Heather ran down the hall and Lori and Billie followed her, and Billie grabbed Heather's arm.

"Ok, so we find them, then what?" Billie asked.

Heather stops and thinks. Billie was right, what WOULD she do once she and Lori and Billie had found them? Where would Heather take them?

"Then we'll bring them to 2011—safe from the harm of sinking." Heather said strongly.

"Whoa!" Billie said loudly. "How are we going to bring them to the future? We couldn't even control coming here from the future."

"Billie's right, that makes sense, Heather." Lori said lightly.

"I—Look, I don't know!" Heather yelled. "All I do know is that I won't let them die a second time. We have a chance to SAVE them this time, not only from sinking and dying on the Titanic but from the pain that they're going to endure from themselves and from each other, period. Come girls, this is our chance, we have to do this—for them."

Lori nodded and hugged Heather.

"Alright, let's go find them." Billie said quickly.

Billie and Lori and Heather took off running down the hall to find Jack, Rose, Cal, Mr. Andrews, Murdoch and Captain Smith.

MEANWHILE:

Theme Song: "Nearer My God To thee" ~ Titanic Soundtrack

**~ Thomas Andrews ~**

Mr. Andrews was standing by the clock in the dining room, with his sad expression—an expression of guilt, disbelief and just pure depression. As he turned the hands on the clock that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace, he felt the heavy vibration of the ship, that knocked the half full glass of Brandy off the mantle. As tears filled his eyes, he turned and went to sit in a seat by a dining room table and waited to die, waited to go down with the ship.

**Theme Song: "A Promise Kept" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**

**~ Jack Dawson & Rose Dawson ~**

Jack and Rose were running all over the deck of the Titanic, trying to find a boat for them to get on but weren't finding any suck luck. Most of the boats had already sailed off and away from the Titanic. The deck was CHAOTIC with people running to and from—EVERYWHERE, screaming, crying hysterically. The deck of the ship was 100% CHAOS. Billie, Heather and Lori walked up to the deck and looked frantically for the ones they were looking to save. They found no one—not even Murdoch. However, Heather spotted Jack and Rose, running over to the back of the deck of the ship.

"There they are!" Heather yelled. "Jack and Rose! Come on, let's get them!"

Heather and Billie and Lori ran quickly over to Jack and Rose, and Lori grabbed Rose's arm and Rose gasped and looked back at Lori and frowned with confusion. Rose pushed Lori off her roughly.

"No! Get off me!" Rose yelled angrily, while struggling to get free.

Heather stepped in front of Jack and Rose.

"Jack, Rose, you have to come with us! Come on, now!" Heather said frantically.

Jack frowned.

"What!" Jack yelled. "No, who are you all! We have to find a boat! Move!"

"I know but we're here to save you two" Billie said, "and others, come on! Hurry! We don't have much time!"

"No! We have to get off this ship!" Rose yelled. "We—

"I know! We can get you off this ship!" Heather yelled. "But you have to follow us! Please, just trust us!"

Jack looked into Heather's bright green eyes and he knew she was telling the truth. Jack nodded slowly.

"Al—alright, fine, if you can get us off this ship, we'll follow you." Jack said with a nod.

Heather sighed and smiled.

"Great, now we have to find Mr. Andrews," Heather said. "Cal—um—I mean and some others, where's Mr. Andrews?"

"You aren't going to be able to get him," Rose replied. "He's in the dining room, I think he's going down with the ship."

Lori gasped loudly.

"No!" Lori yelled. "Just like in the movie!"

Billie nodded.

"I know. Look, no we have to find him." Billie said lightly. "Rose, you say he's in the dining room! Well let's go get him!"

Rose frowned at Billie and was confused as to how Billie knew her name.

"No!" Jack yelled. "Shouldn't we be worried about getting off this ship! Its sinking! We have to get off NOW!"

"No Jack!" Rose said strongly while looking at Jack with pleading eyes. "They're right, if there's a chance we can save Mr. Andrews, I'd like to try it. He means a lot to me."

Jack sighed and looked down at the floor of the deck with a bit of a frown. He then looked up at Rose and nodded briefly.

"Ok, let's go get him and then lets get off this ship—QUICK!" Jack replied.

Billie, Lori, Heather, Jack and Rose went running down stairs towards the dining room. Heather definitely wanted to find Andrews because Andrews was her favorite out of all of them on the Titanic. By the time they went down to the dining room, they found the dining room had water that was thigh high. Rose and Lori gasped loudly as they felt the icy cold water on their skin.

"The water has already covered almost everything! I think we're too late!" Billie said

"We are." Jack said flatly.

"No! I'm looking for him!" Heather said with emotion.

Heather waddled through the water and as she did, the water came up even higher to her.

"Mr. Andrews! Mr. Andrews!" Heather called out.

"Give it up! He probably drowned by now! We have to go!" Jack yelled.

Rose quickly let go of Jack's hand.

"No!" Rose yelled as she sighed and looked at Jack with a bit of sadness. "Not until we find him, please Jack."

Rose goes out swaddling in the water behind Heather, searching for Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews! Mr. Andrews!" Rose yelled out.

"They'll probably never find him." Lori said in a sad tone.

"I know, its so sad, he died with the ship." Billie replied.

* * *

**Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~Titanic Soundtrack**

Finally after searching through the entire dining room, Heather and then within minutes, Rose, saw Andrews. He was trying to sit on top of a chair that was floating on the water. His clothes were drenched with water and his silky, smooth, gray hair was now wet and slicked down a little. He was looking down at the steadily rising water, with his eyes clouded with tears and with a look of absolute horror.

"Mr. Andrews! We're here, come on, let's go!" Billie said.

Andrews looked up at her as tears streamed down his cheek, and more tears clouded his eyes, he looked at her with a look of fear and sadness. He shook his head and closed his eyes tight shut briefly and frowned deeply.

"No, I—I can't go." Andrews said with a tearful voice. "I—I have to stay and—and go down with Titanic."

"Mr. Andrews, no!" Rose yelled. "Please, you have to come with us! We don't want you to die!"

Andrews looked at Rose and then looked down at the rising water with an extremely emotional sad frown and broke into tears. He covered his face partially with his arm as he was crying.

"I can't, Rose!" Andrews said through tears. "This—this is all my fault! I didn't build a stronger ship, for—for you—for anyone! How can I try to survive when others are dying because of me! I—I can't!"

Heather swam over to Andrews, closer and saw he was trembling—either from coldness or fear or both.

"Mr. Andrews, it was NOT your fault." Heather said with emotion. "I promise you. It wasn't anyone's fault, in a way, it just—this is just a bad tragedy, but I can NOT let you die, Mr. Andrews. We all love you and you need to survive to tell the story for so many who can't, now PLEASE come with us."

Andrews looked at Heather as she extended her hand to him. He wanted to take hold of her hand, he knew the icy coldness of the waters would be enough to kill him within seconds at his age, but he couldn't abandon the ship he helped to create, when so many others were dying with the ship, that didn't even deserve to. Andrews stared at heather's extended hand, contemplating what to do, when suddenly the dining room started to tilt to the right, more than it already had and several tables and chairs and dishes were thrown around everywhere. Jack, Lori and Billie quickly swam over to the mantle at the fireplace to hold on to it, to prevent from being carried away under the water, as the ship continued to tilt.

"Rose come on! We don't have much time!" Jack yelled. "The ship is sinking further! LET'S GO!"

As the ship made a HARD thump jolt as it tilted, Andrews gasped loudly and fell off the chair and into the water and went floating away.

"Oh no! Mr. Andrews!" Rose yelled.

"Mr. Andrews!" Heather yelled with franticness.

Heather and Rose saw Andrews trying to stay above the water as he was floating away, his arms trying to keep above the water but he was failing as the water rose above and then over his arms and head, putting him under the water completely, to be carried away to drown and die. Heather began looking under the water for Andrews but saw him no where. They had no idea that he had already been carried away by the water, out of the dining room. Heather began swimming under the water, all around the dining room to look for Andrews but saw him no where, while Rose was looking around wildly from left to right for Andrews.

"MR. ANDREWS! WHERE ARE YOU!" Rose yelled.

Heather stuck her head up out of the water and looked all around wildly for Mr. Andrews but saw him no where. She looked around with a fearful expression.

"MR. ANDREWS!" Heather yelled before gritting her teeth and frowning. "DAMN IT! He's gone! What are we going to do? How are we going to find him?"

Suddenly the ship started tilting, even faster and the water began to rise even higher. As the ship began to steadily tilt at a fast mode, and with heavy, dangerous vibration, Lori and Billie screamed with fear, several chairs came flying their way. Heather and Rose was being carried away by the rushing waters, but they managed to grab hold of a corner wall pole. They held on for dear life as the water came rushing past them, roughly and with rapid speed. Jack, Billie and Lori were trying to hold on to the mantle of the fireplace but felt their hands slipping off, and if their hands slipped off and they let go, they'd go floating away in the water to god knows where. They had to make a move and they had to make a move to escape now—before it was too late….

.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Act II~**

Heather went searching through the water for Mr. Andrews, as did Rose. Meanwhile, Lori and Billie's hands' were slipping as they were trying to hold on to the mantle of the fireplace.

"I can't hold on!" Lori yelled.

"Yes, you can, just—just don't let go!" Jack yelled. "Grab hold of my hand!"

Lori took Jack's hand and held onto it, as did Billie, as the water came rushing full speed ahead.

Meanwhile, Heather had swam into the kitchen of the ship and saw Andrews, holding on to a wall post for dear life as the water was rushing past him. Rose swam in after Heather.

"Mr. Andrews, there you are!" Rose said with emotion.

Heather swam over to Andrews and extended her hand.

"Mr. Andrews, grab my hand!" Heather yelled.

Andrews looked at her with hesitation and then reached out and grabbed her hand. She pulled him over to her. As he held on to her and her to him, Heather swam over to Rose and grabbed Rose's hand. The water was ICY cold, so cold that rose's lips were turning blue and Andrews was shivering.

"Ok, I'm going to transport you someplace." Heather said. "Neither of you let go of me, alright?"

"Wait! What about Jack!" Rose yelled.

"I'll come back and get him and everyone else," Heather replied, "but I have to drop you two off first ok! I promise, I won't leave Jack to die here, alright!"

Rose looked into Heather's eyes with light tears and nodded slowly.

Heather sighed and held onto Andrews tighter and to Rose's hand tighter as well too.

"God, I hope this works." Heather whispered.

Heather closed her eyes and began to picture her living room of her house. She pictured it as vivid as she could and within minutes, her, Rose and Andrews were in the living room of Heather's house. Rose and Andrews looked all around with very confused expressions.

"It worked!" Heather smiled.

"Where are we?" Rose asked in a low voice.

"My home" Heather replied.

"H—how?" Andrews asked in a low, tearful and confused tone of voice. "How did we get from Titanic to—here?"

"It's a long story that I can't tell right now," Heather replied, "but just stay here, you two, alright? I'll be right back with Jack and the others. Ok? DON'T LEAVE THIS HOUSE."

"Please save Jack." Rose said lightly. "I—I love him."

Heather hugged her.

"I will, I promise."

Heather closed her eyes and began to picture the dining room of the Titanic, as vivid as possible, as hard as she could and within minutes, she was back in the dining room of the ship, under chest high water. Heather began looking around for Jack, Billie and Lori.

"Jack! Billie! Lori! Where are you!" Heather yelled.

Heather heard Lori yell: "over here!" Heather swam over to where she heard the yelling voices. She saw Jack, Lori and Billie holding on to the mantle of the fireplace. Jack frowned.

"Where's Rose!" Lori yelled.

"She's safe and off the ship, now come on," Heather replied. "I'll take you to her now, just grab hold of my hand!"

Jack looked at Heather and frowned, unsure of if to trust her or not. He quickly grabbed Heather's hand, and Lori and Billie grabbed Heather's other hand.

"Alright, I'm going to drop you and Lori off with Rose and Mr. Andrews alright?" Heather said.

"Who's Lori?" Jack asked.

"I am." Lori replied.

Jack nodded once and looked back at Heather.

"Alright, guys quiet. Here goes." Heather said.

Heather closed her eyes and began to think about the living room of her home again, with vivid detail. Within minutes, Heather, Lori, and Jack and Billie were standing in the middle of the living room of Heather's home. When Rose saw Jack, she gasped and hugged him and kissed him repeatedly.

"Whoa! How'd you do that! We're off the ship!" Jack said with shock.

"How DID you do that?" Billie asked.

"Yeah!" Lori said with a smile.

"I'll explain later," Heather replied, "but now—"

"Oh Jack! Thank God you're alright!" Rose interrupted. "Jack! Jack!"

Jack hugged her back tightly and kissed her back.

"Yeah I told you Rose, I wasn't leaving you." Jack said strongly.

Andrews was sitting on the floor, in his completely drenching wet clothes, staring down at the floor in guilt and sadness.

"Alright, my friend, Lori is going to stay with you guys," Heather said. "My other friend, Billie here, and myself, we'll be right back, we have to go get three more people off the ship, alright. Lori, make sure they don't leave alright?"

"Wait, who else are you going to get?" Jack asked.

"Later, you'll see." Heather replied with a nervous brief grin.

Heather grabbed Billie's hand and held it as she shut her eyes closed.

"How are we going to get the rest—

Before Billie could finish, her and Heather had disappeared again.

Jack looked all around the room with a frown and as if he were looking for them.

"How did they do that?" Jack asked.

Heather and Billie were transported back to the deck of the Titanic. The ship still hadn't gone down yet, which Heather found to be particularly surprising.

"We need to look for Captain Smith and Murdoch." Heather said.

"What about Cal?" Billie asked.

"Yeah….him too," Heather said flatly, "but Murdoch and Captain Smith first."

Heather and Billie ran towards the wheelhouse where they thought Captain Smith was. As soon as they opened the door to the wheelhouse, HUGE gallops of water came rushing out of the wheelhouse, almost knocking Heather and Billie off their feet. As they looked inside the wheelhouse, once they got their balance, they saw there was no way they'd be able to save Captain Smith, the water was much too high and deep for them to search for him and by the time they did, he'd be dead anyway from drowning and from the freezing temperature of the water.

"No! We're too late!" Billie yelled.

"What!" Heather yelled with a frown.

"Oh, no, remember in the movie, he went in the wheelhouse to go down with the ship!" Heather replied. "He's under all this water! There's no way we'll be able to save him in time!"

Billie looked down with sadness.

"Oh no, poor Captain Smith." Billie said in a low voice.

"Come on, it may still not be too late to save Murdoch and Cal." Heather said as she grabbed hold of Billie's hand.

"But wait, if this is going like the film," Billie said, "then Murdoch is already dead and Cal is on a boat somewhere, faking to be a child's daddy! And Lovejoy is bloody down in the dining room, talking about (fakes British accent) I know you're here, there's no use in prolonging this!"

Heather looked at Billie with a brief frown and quickly laughed at her imitation of Lovejoy.

"NO, And it may NOT be too late!" Heather said. "We saved Jack, Rose and Mr. Andrews didn't we? Now come on!"

Heather grabbed Billie's arm and they went running down the deck, in search of Cal and Murdoch. Heather and Billie were running and they saw Murdoch with the other ship officers' trying to hold back the crowd from getting out of control. Heather gasped.

"There he is! Murdoch!" Heather yelled.

"And there's Cal!" Billie replied.

Heather grabbed Billie's arm and pulled her towards Murdoch. When they got behind Murdoch, Heather tapped him on the shoulder; he turned around and looked at her.

"Yes? Ma'am, do you need a boat!" Murdoch said with panic, in his British accent. "I—"

He was cut off by Heather quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him roughly away towards Cal. Murdoch gasped with wide eyes.

"What do you think you're doing!" Murdoch yelled. "Get off me this second!"

Heather and Billie lead Murdoch to Cal, who's looking all around for some way to make an escape off the ship, onto a boat. Heather, who's now standing in front of Cal, while holding Murdoch's hand, takes Billie's hand, while Murdoch is still fighting to get his hand free from Heather.

"GET OFF ME OR I'LL BLOODY SHOOT YOU!" Murdoch yelled, his British accent coming out even more now.

Cal looked at Murdoch and Heather and Billie with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Cal said in a snappy tone.

Heather grabbed Cal's hand and held it and Cal tried to yank his hand away but couldn't. Heather quickly closed her eyes shut and pictured her living room of her home and within minutes, Cal, Murdoch, Billie and Heather were in the living room of Heather's home, with Andrews, Jack, Rose and Lori.

Rose gasped when she saw Cal and looks with horror and fear.

"CAL!" Rose yelled.

Murdoch saw Andrews, sitting on the floor, still looking in a daze with a look of guilt and sadness.

"Mr. Andrews? You survived?" Murdoch asked with a slight frown of confusion.

Andrews ignored him and continued staring down at the floor with sadness.

Cal looked at Rose and Jack with disgust.

"Rose, I see you and that gutter rat of a bastard, Jack are still together." Cal said coldly.

Cal reached and pulled on Rose's black coat violently, it was the coat that was his.

"As a matter of fact, give me my damn coat!" Cal yelled.

"No!" Rose yelled.

Rose tried to fight Cal off her and a fight ensued between Rose and Cal. Jack pushed Cal away hard.

"GET OFF HER CAL! NOW!" Jack yelled with anger.

Cal went to lunge at Jack but Billie stepped in the middle of them both and pushed both of them away from each other.

"Wait! Stop! Right now!" Billie yelled. "Heather didn't bring you all here to fight each other! She brought you all here to save you and to—help you all heal from all the hurt you all are facing concerning the Titanic and concerning your own lives."

Cal looks all around the room with confusion.

"Wait, how DID we get here? Weren't we on the ship a minute ago?" Cal asked.

"We were, where are we now?" Murdoch asked.

"It's a long story that I'll explain in a minute," Heather said, "but first, let something sink in for a moment. You five survived a tragedy that's going to be remembered for years, for centuries, a tragedy where one thousand, five hundred and seventeen people died. THEY died but you all were saved."

"How do you know that's how many people died—already?" Murdoch asked.

"Long story, Murdoch. But do you see what I'm saying?" Heather asked.

"Those innocent souls dying—all because of me." Andrews said sadly. "Its all my fault. I didn't build the ship stronger. I failed one thousand, five hundred and seventeen people."

Andrews broke into tears.

Rose went and sat beside him on the floor and put her arm around him and looked sympathetically at him.

"Its not your fault, Mr. Andrews." Rose said warmly. "You DID build an amazing ship and I am so proud of you that you did. This is just—an awful tragedy. Please don't be sad."

Rose hugged Andrew tightly and he hugged her back warmly fighting back more tears.

"All of my fellow officers are dying on that ship. My God." Murdoch said as he looked down and sits on the sofa as tears filled his eyes.

"The little girls—Jack said before being cut off by Rose.

"All the children, the women," Rose said, "the men—"

"So the lower class passengers are dying, who cares?" Cal interrupted. "The better half—"

"SHUT UP—CALEDON HOCKLEY or I'll shut you up myself!" Murdoch yelled.

"TRY IT!" Cal yelled.

"Both of you, stop it!" Heather yelled. "This is no time to fight with each other."

Heather pulled Billie and Lori aside from the others.

"Alright, we have them here, now we have to fix them."

"What? What do you mean, fix them?"

Heather sighed and looked back at all the Titanic passengers.

"Look at all of them" Heather said. "Mr. Andrews is beyond devastated about the ship sinking, he's depressed and about to have a mental and emotional breakdown, if he hasn't already. Jack and Rose love each other but Cal—well you saw him in the movie, he wouldn't let Rose and Jack free and Murdoch is about as sad and depressed over the sinking as Mr. Andrews is. So you see?" Heather said. "We have to help them all, or else they'll go back to 1912 and go on after the Titanic has sunk and days later, Mr. Andrews will commit suicide by offing himself with a gun in some room of his home or—somewhere, Cal will end up murdering Jack and Rose, since he feels he can't have Rose and Murdoch will end up having some extreme drinking problem and start getting into drugs because of the depression over losing his friends on the ship. So, you see, we have to help these people or their lives will be ruined for years after the Titanic sinking."

"Ok, first, YOU watch too much tv, Heather," Billie said. "I mean, seriously, you came up—with ALL that, for Jack, Rose, Mr. Andrews, Cal and Murdoch?"

Lori laughed and Heather scoffed and briefly smiled and shook her head.

"Secondly, you're right." Billie said. "We do have to help them—before the tragedy of Titanic follows them for years to come in every horrifying way possible, but how? How do we help them?"

**Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**

Heather, Billie and Lori went and sat down on the sofa and they all looked at the Titanic characters sitting around them. Rose was enclosed in Jack's arms—both of them shivering from the cold, icy water they had just been. Murdoch, sitting on the floor, next to Andrews, looking in a daze of guilt and disbelief and what he had seen just minutes before on the Titanic. Cal sitting at the very end of the sofa, biting on his fingernails and thinking endlessly about-something, but looking too much concerned about anything. Then, there was Thomas Andrews, who was sitting on the floor, up against the sofa, staring down at the floor with a look of absolute sadness and guilt. He was trembling and shivering from the cold, icy water as well. He was hardly blinking.

"Alright, well now that you're here," Heather said. "How about you all get out of those wet clothes."

Murdoch Looked at her like "what the hell?" with an eyebrow raised.

"EXCUSE me?" Murdoch said with shock.

Heather scoffed and smiled briefly.

"I don't mean like that." Heather said. "I mean—my brother used to live here. He left all his clothes in his room upstairs. You Cal and Mr. Andrews and Jack can pick some clothes out and change into it. And Rose, I have some clothes in my room, you can change into."

Rose nodded and smiled briefly.

"Thank you. What are your names by the way?" Rose asked.

"I'm Billie," Billie said, "and they're (pointed to Lori and Heather) Lori and Heather, they're my friends."

"I'd rather not." Andrews said.

"Mr. Andrews you have to," Billie said, "you'll catch pneumonia in those wet clothes."

Jack stood up and looked at Andrews and blinked twice.

"She's right, you'll be sick if you stay in those wet clothes, Mr. Andrews, come on." Jack said.

Andrews sighed and rolled his eyes at the floor and stood up and nodded slowly, he looked up at Jack and Heather briefly.

"Alright. I'll change." Andrews said.

"Well after we change, will you THEN tell us who you are and how did we get here?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, I promise." Heather said with a nod.

Cal scoffed and shook his head and walked away.

"Wait, which room is your brother's?" Jack asked.

"Oh the room with Winnie The Pooh all over the walls?" Heather replied.

"Winnie the Pooh?" Murdoch said with a confused frown. "What's a—Winnie the Pooh?"

Heather sighed and laughed.

"The one with gold bears all over the walls." Heather said with a brief smile.

Jack nodded and made a "O" motion with his mouth as if he understood.

"Um, and which room is yours?" Rose asked.

"The room with the poster of Titanic on the wall." Heather replied.

"What's a poster?" Murdoch asked.

"Oh great, now we're entering the questions phase with these people." Lori said with a sigh.

Billie laughed.

"Later, I'll tell you later." Heather replied.

Jack, Cal, Andrews and Rose walked upstairs to the rooms. As Jack and Cal are walking up the stairs, Cal pushed Jack, almost making him fall. Jack stopped and looked at Cal with anger.

"QUIT IT Cal!" Jack yelled.

Cal stopped and walked to Jack and got in his face.

"Or what Dawson? Prove how much of a MAN you say you are." Cal snapped.

Rose stepped in between them.

"Cal don't. Please why can't you just leave us alone?" Rose asked.

"Because you're my fiancé!" Cal yelled.

"I'm NOT anymore!" Rose yelled with a sigh. "Cal I don't want you."

"Who cares what you want?" Cal asked.

Jack took Rose's hand and scoffed and lead Rose away, as he (Jack) walked past Cal.

MEANWHILE:

Murdoch was sitting on the sofa, with Billie, Heather and Lori. Murdoch was just staring at them in silence but with a curious experimental look. It was starting to bother Billie.

"WHAT are you staring at Murdoch?" Billie asked.

"You, miss." Murdoch said. "You look so—different than the women of 1912. I've never seen the clothes you or—any of you have on before."

" I'll explain later Murdoch." Heather said. "Its quiet time now, until the others come back down, alright?"

Murdoch looked away from staring at them and sighed.

"Well—I'm hungry." Murdoch replied with a shrug.

Lori laughed loudly and Billie looked at her with a confused look.

"What? It was funny." Lori said with a brief laugh.

A LITTLE LATER:

Andrews, Jack, Cal and Rose came back down. Jack had on these pair of floor length pair of jeans and a long white AC/DC tee-shirt on and sneakers. Andrews had on a pair of gray sweatpants and a long gray tee-shirt and socks on, Cal had on floor length jeans and a white "Maroon 5" tee-shirt on, while Rose had on a long, black, spaghetti strap dress on. Murdoch looked at them with surprise. Andrews sat on the sofa, quietly, still with his guilty, sad look.

"Oh bloody hell! More weird looking clothes!" Murdoch said with a laugh from Lori.

Cal plopped down on the sofa and sighed with a look of anger.

"I know. These clothes look ridiculous." Cal snapped. "Who the hell is—"

Cal stopped and looked down at his shirt.

"Maroon five?" Cal continued.

"I don't know, I kinda like my look." Jack said. "These pants are cool—what do you call them?"

"Jeans, Jack." Billie said with a smile.

"You WOULD like the clothes Dawson, you fashion reject." Cal said coldly as he rolled his eyes at Jack.

"Go to hell Cal." Jack snapped.

"I LIKE this dress." Rose said lightly as she touched the dress with the tip of her fingers. "The fabric is—nice."

"Thanks Rose and Jack." Heather said with a smile.

"These clothes—weird—I've never seen them—ever." Murdoch said with a shake of his head and a brief smirk.

"I SAID I'd explain Murdoch." Heather said with laughter from Billie. How do you like your clothes, Mr. Andrews?"

"They're—fine, thank you." Andrews said in a low tone, without looking up at Heather.

"Alright, so we brought you here, to the year 2011." Heather said with slight hesitation.

Murdoch, Jack, Rose, Cal and Andrews all look at Heather, Billie and Lori with shock.

"WHAT?" Murdoch said with shock.

"What do you mean, 2011? The YEAR 2011?" Jack said with shock.

"Yeah." Heather said with a smile and a nod.

"That's impossible." Cal said with a brief scoff.

"That would mean," Rose said, "that we're in the—"

"The future. Fun, right?" Billie interrupted.

Andrews frowned.

"Why?" Andrews said in a low voice. "Why did you take us from the ship? People were dying—DYING!"

"We brought you here to save you all." Heather said.

"How did you travel to 1912 to save us? This makes no sense, I don't believe you, unless you tell me now." Cal snapped.

"Well, it all started like this." Heather said.

**Minutes later:**

"And so that's how we brought you here." Heather said.

Jack: So, wait, let me get this right. You three are from the future—the year 2011 and somehow you were transported to 1912 to save—us?

Lori: (nods) Yup, that's about right. I think we did it through time travel.

Cal: (coldly) Why?

Heather: (sighs) Well because it goes a little something like this. Jack and Rose, you two are in love (Cal rolls his eyes at both of them as Jack takes Rose's hand into his and holds it), but Cal won't let you two free without killing you both. Murdoch, you are way depressed about losing your friends on the Titanic, that I think you're destined for a life of sadness, drug abuse and alcohol. (Murdoch frowns and shakes his head as if he can't believe she just said that) Mr. Andrews well—you—well you're close to a mental and emotional breakdown. All five of you have problems from the Titanic and Billie, Lori and I are here to do intervention group therapy and help you five, before we send you back to 1912 to continue life—after Titanic.

Jack: Wow—time travel. (smiles)

Murdoch: I've only read about things like time travel as a boy, but I never thought it could actually happen. (scoffs and briefly smiles)

Heather: Yeah, so see, its fun right? (Smiles)

Billie and Lori laughs.

Andrews: (low sad voice) Well, I have nothing to go back to. I'd be too ashamed to go back. The ship sinking was my fault.

Murdoch: Damn it, no it wasn't Mr. Andrews! It was the fault of me and the officers of the ship for not seeing the iceberg way head of time.

Billie: See! Right there! That's why you all need help! It wasn't your fault Murdoch and it wasn't Mr. Andrews' fault either.

Cal stands up and looks enraged.

Cal: Well I for ONE am not doing group therapy with Dawson the gutter rat and Rose the third class whore over there. I don't need therapy I'm FINE.

Heather: Cal, you DO need therapy and some help. You have A LOT of things wrong with you.

Cal: (looks Heather up and down with disgust and coldness and says coldly) How DARE you tell me what's wrong with me and what's not? You do NOT know me. DO NOT presume to tell me anything.

Andrews: (with a sigh, in a low voice) SHUT UP, Caledon.

Cal looks with shock with his eyebrows raised.

Heather: Mr. Andrews is right, shut UP Cal! There IS something wrong with you! You're abusive and you have obsession, possession issues!

Murdoch: Ain't that the truth. (Billie laughs)

Cal: I DO NOT!

Jack: You do so, Cal! You can't let Rose go! She DOESN'T love you!

Cal: She does SO love me, she just needs a good smack to realize it!

Rose: (stands up) I don't love you Cal! I HATE you!

Cal violently slaps Rose so hard, she falls down on the sofa and covers her face with her hand. Jack looks enraged.

Jack: You son of a bitch!

Jack lunges forward to hit Cal but Billie runs over and steps in between both of them.

Billie: DAMN IT NO! That's exactly what we mean! Cal, you have problems! Issues! And NO ONE is going back to 1912 until Heather and Lori and I have this therapy session with all of you to fix all the hurt, damage and sadness done from the Titanic! (yells louder) IS THAT CLEAR!

Jack: (sits down on the sofa and holds Rose in his arms) Yeah, that's fine, I welcome therapy so I can say all the things I REALLY wanna say to Cal.

Cal: (sighs and frowns and folds his arms in anger) FINE, but only because I have NO idea how to get back to 1912 from this—year 2011.

Billie: Good and Mr. Andrews, are you alright with doing this group therapy?

Andrews: (shrugs while still not looking at anyone and nods carelessly and says in a low, careless voice) Sure.

Heather: Great, so we'll start in an hour, right after I fix some coffee for all of us. This will help all of you, we promise.

Murdoch: (sighs and sits back on the sofa, looking irritated. He says unhappily) GREAT. This is going to be more chaotic than being at my folks home for Thanksgiving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act IV.**

**Theme Song: "What Goes Around" ~ Justin Timberlake {Throughout entire chapter}**

Heather came out the kitchen with coffee for everyone. As she sat the tray with filled coffee cups down on the table, Jack and Cal and Murdoch immediately took cups. Lori, who was upstairs come down with a pair of Nike sneakers and handed it to Andrews. Andrews looked at them and frowned.

Andrews: (low voice) What are those for?

Lori: For you to put on because later, we're going to the movies—uh, I mean the theater. Yeah (smiles)

Andrews took the sneakers and smiled very briefly.

Andrews: (low voice) Thank you.

Cal: Good GOD, those shoes are hideous. (laughs)

Lori: They are NOT. Those are two hundred dollar shoes.

Cal: They're two hundred dollars and hideous. (laughs)

Jack: Kind of like you, Cal. (Murdoch laughs and Jack smiles at the comment he made)

Cal: Jack, I seriously don't think—(Heather cuts in)

Heather: ANYWAY! (sighs) Alright, we're going to start with Jack, Rose and Cal.

Murdoch: (sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes) Oh great, we have to hear the story of the young, the restless and the crazy.

Cal: (coldly) And that is why all you are is a officer for some ship. I could buy you and sell you with all the money I have. (laughs)

Murdoch: (looks at Jack with anger) I really hope Jack beats you to a bloody pulp.

Jack: I know, right? Just put me and him in a room alone—just for five minutes.

Cal: And I guarantee you, you won't come out alive, Dawson.

Heather: Ugh,, enough all of you. Cal, where's Lovejoy?

Cal shrugs carelessly as he takes sips of his coffee.

Cal: I don't know.

Billie and Lori look with raised eyebrows of surprise.

Billie: You DON'T know where Lovejoy is?

Cal: (coldly) NO I don't. Do I look like his keeper? (laughter)

Jack: No but with all the running around you have him do for you, apparently you've made him your bitch. (Lori bursts into laughter)

Rose: Exactly, he's like some big, tall undertaker. He belongs in a funeral home somewhere. (Jack laughs)

Cal: Dawson you don't even know how the world works, so how can you object any kind of opinion on Lovejoy, myself or my pathetic ex-fiancée whore?

Rose: Cal, you arrogant bastard.

Heather: Hey! Hey enough! Look Cal, what if he's dead out there in 1912?

Cal (shrugs as he takes more cups of coffee): Well, it was every man for himself, so if he didn't make it, that's tough nuts, hmm? (smiles and scoffs and then laughs and takes more sips of his coffee)

Jack and Murdoch scoffed together in disbelief.

Murdoch: You ARE a cold hearted bastard.

Cal: I am NOT. Look, I told him to come on, let's find a boat, after I sent him to reclaim the diamond, Rose STOLE from me and I never saw him again so I went for myself. I'm sure he has the diamond though. Damn bastard probably took it and left. If I see him on the street, I'll shoot him right in the forehead for THEFT.

Rose: I didn't STEAL the diamond from you, Cal. I don't know where that diamond is.

Lori: Wait, wasn't the diamond in that coat you're—(Lori is quieted by Heather covering Lori's mouth with her hand)

Heather: Um, never mind, look, lets get to the heart of the issue, you, Rose, Jack and Cal.

Murdoch slouches down on the sofa with his cup of coffee in his hand and sighs loudly.

Murdoch: (low voice) I miss my fellow officers from the ship. (looks sad) Having to sit here and listen to this is like hell.

Heather: We'll deal with you and Mr. Andrews later, Murdoch. So let's start with Rose and Cal. How did your relationship start?

Andrews sighs as loudly as possible with frustration. Heather looks at him and touches his hand. His hand is icy cold.

Heather: Mr. Andrews, are you alright?

Andrews: (looking down at the floor with a sad frown, in a low voice) Yes, fine. Leave me alone.

Heather: (sighs and looks away, shaking her head a bit) Alright, so Rose, Cal, tell me how you met.

Rose: Well Cal can tell you. For me to retell the story would sicken me. (Jack laughs briefly)

Cal: Well we met back in 1910, three years ago. I had met her mother first, on the streets of New York. Ruth and I had a very pleasant conversation about her daughter, Rose and how Rose needed someone like me, and at the time I had just gotten out of a courtship with a lady of mine. (scoffs and laughs a bit) Anyway, I met Rose and for me it was love at first sight. I knew she was the sweet pea I wanted to marry. (looks down as his smile fades)

Rose looked at Cal briefly and blinked away.

Heather: Well, Rose, where did it go wrong for you two?

Rose: (blinks heavily and purses her lips before answering) I didn't love Cal. I was only marrying him because my mother wanted me to, so she could get out of debt.

Cal: (laughs) Oh Rose, that's not true.

Jack: YES it is, Cal.

Heather: Nah ah, Jack, this is Cal and Rose's time right now. We'll get to you in a minute or so.

Rose: It IS true, Cal. I had feelings for you, yes I thought you were handsome but I wasn't in love with you. You're older than I am. You're old enough to be my brother.

Cal: WHAT does that have to do with anything? You'd grow to love me, Rose.

Billie: Cal, no one can grow to love someone.

Murdoch: Right, either you do or ya don't. So stop being a bloody bloke, Hockley. (scoffs and shakes his head)

Heather: (looks at Murdoch with an eyebrow raised) Murdoch, please, you aren't helping.

Murdoch shrugged carelessly and took more sips of his coffee.

Cal: Well that certainly isn't true. My mother and father were married for years and she didn't love him AT ALL at first but they grew into love.

Rose: Well maybe I WOULD have loved you if you hadn't beat me all the time, threatened me. I'm NOT one of your workers, Cal.

Heather: Alright, well right there, stop. Rose, you said he beat you, what else?

Cal: I only hit her when she misbehaved. (shrugs) I can't accept misbehaving behavior.

Rose: Cal, you can NOT hit me like I'm one of your children! Then I couldn't go anywhere, I couldn't have friends, I couldn't smoke or do anything. I don't want that type of lifestyle, where I'm prohibited from doing things.

Lori: Cal, do you see her point of view?

Cal: (blinks heavily and frowns a bit) No, not exactly.

Murdoch sighed and shook his head.

Murdoch: (low voice) This guy's an idiot.

Cal: I HEARD that, you know you're right across from me, so I could—(Heather cuts in)

Heather: NO violence, here, Cal. Alright? So, (sighs) here's my take on it all. Cal—Caledon Hockley, you're a thirty something year old man, you're handsome, rich, smart. You can find another woman but let's do a role reversal, here, so you can see what Rose means. Cal you stand up, you'll be Rose and um—(looks at Billie, who's taller than Cal and knows kickboxing, karate and is a blackbelt) Billie, you be Cal.

Cal: Oh this is RIDICULOUS. She could never be me. She's not suave and charismatic enough.

Heather: Just do it, CAL. Now stand up, Cal and Rose.

Cal stands up and crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow in anger. Billie stands up and walks over to Cal.

Heather: Alright, here's the scenario. Cal, you were just out ALL day visiting with some pretty, young attractive gentleman guy in New York. You've been out ALL DAY, and are just coming home at almost eleven at night, and Rose, played by Billie is upset about this and jealous and is thinking you're cheating—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: (laughs) But that's ridiculous. I'd only want Rose-not someone else.

Rose: (looks at Cal with cold eyes) Exactly.

Cal looks at Rose confused.

Heather: Just start it off you two, Cal you're walking in the house. You say, hello honey or sweet pea, I'm home.

Cal sighed with anger and pretended to be walking in the house.

Cal: (without enthusiasm) Hello sweet pea, I'm home.

Billie: Don't you honey me! Where the hell were you Rose!

Cal: (blinks heavily and frowns a bit in confusion while looking at Billie) I was out—with a friend of mine, (says coldly) why?

Billie: WHO is the friend! Is he some other man!

Cal: (looks at Heather and frowns a bit) I'm supposed to be Rose with this—whole thing here?

Heather: (nods) Yeah, Cal—duh? (Lori laughs)

Cal: (sighs) Um, yes he's some other—man—(scoffs and shakes his head and looks at Heather) This seems—weird.

Heather: Just do and say it, CAL. (Lori laughs)

Murdoch: (mockingly) Yeah do and say it, Cal. Be Rose so you can kiss and makeup with yourself. (makes kissing noises with his mouth and then laughs)

Heather almost laughs but refrains from doing so. Cal looks at Murdoch with anger and gives him the finger and then fakes a brief smile.

Murdoch: Oh Caledon, use that finger on your mother, she deserves it more. (Lori laughs)

Heather: Murdoch, PLEASE.

Murdoch: (sighs) Fine, I'm quiet. (shakes his head as he takes sips of his coffee)

Heather: Cal, go on.

Rose and Jack were watching with amusement at Billie and cal's portrayal of Rose and Cal.

Cal: (sighs) Yes it was some other—man. (frowns angrily) So what? I can go out with whoever I want. You know its only you I love—Cal.

Billie, pretending to be Cal, then slaps Cal in the face, hard, so hard Cal's face turns red. Rose and Jack laugh silently. Murdoch laughs loudly. Cal looks at her with shock.

Murdoch: Damn! Now THAT is a slap! (laughs)

Billie pulls Cal to her violently.

Billie: You will NEVER see that man again, do you understand me, Rose! I own you and I say who you can and can not see!

Cal pushes Billie off him roughly and looks at her with anger.

Cal: You just slapped me? !

Billie: You're damn right I did! And as a matter of fact, you can NEVER leave this house again without my permission!

Cal: (frowns) Are you out of your mind! You can't tell me where to go!

Billie: Yes I can and I will! I will NOT be made a fool of, Rose! You off cheating on me!

Cal: (stops and was about to go off as himself but looked at Heather and saw her giving him a warning look. Cal sighed) I'm NOT cheating on you—Cal. You're being crazy.

Billie: Am I?

Billie grabs Cal's arm and violently pulls him to her and he yells out almost loudly in pain.

Billie: You'll be DEAD if you EVER go out with another man again, am I clear Rose? You are my wife so you WILL do what I say!

Cal stared at her with an eyebrow raised and with a look of confusion.

Heather: Alright, stop, that was great.

Cal yanked his arm away from Billie hard and rubbed it lightly as he sat down on the sofa and looked down at the floor in disbelief. Rose leaned over to him and smiled.

Rose: Now do you see how you treated me?

Heather: Thanks Billie for that. Now Cal, what did you get from that?

Cal: ( raises an eyebrow) That if Billie ever slaps me like that again, I'll find a gun and shoot her.

Billie sucked her teeth at Cal and rolled her eyes.

Heather: BESIDES that, Cal.

Cal: (takes a while to answer) I wasn't cheating, just because I'd been out with some other—person. That was utterly ridiculous to act like that.

Rose: But its how you act every time I tried to do anything, Cal. Anytime I tried to go out with friends, or if I even had gentleman friends.

Cal: Maybe because I was scared of losing you, Rose.

Murdoch: (British accent) Yeah, but ya don't put your hands on a woman. Ya don't hit them. Did it honestly feel good having Billie hit ya?

Cal raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly.

Billie: It was violent, right? It's the same violence you put to Rose, and she isn't even doing anything wrong, just like you weren't, but you grab her, pull her to you, hit her for no reason at all. All Rose wanted to do was LIVE, have fun and LIVE. Not leave you for someone else, but you drove her to it, Cal.

Cal shrugged slightly, while still looking down at the floor.

Rose: He probably got that behavior from his father. From what I was told, his father was quite the abuser as well.

Cal: MY father was a gem!

Heather: Was he, cal? Or was he the type that would beat your mother senseless?

Cal frowns deeply and then blinks heavily.

Cal: (coldly) I don't want to talk about my parents.

Lori: Why not?

Cal: (coldly) Because I don't!

Rose: He doesn't because Cal was very close to his mother and he told me he'd cry as a child, when he'd see his mother getting beat by his father.

Cal: SHUT UP Rose!

Murdoch, Jack and Billie and Heather look at Cal with surprise.

Heather: Cal, is that true?

Cal: (low voice) Maybe it is, maybe it isn't! I refuse to go through this with any of you!

Rose: It is true, Cal.

Cal: (sighs and frowns with rage) SO WHAT? SO what if its true! Papa said he had to—(stops and sighs again) I'm not going through this with you all.

Jack: It seems to me you need some help, Cal.

Cal: I don't need help! From any of you people!

Cal gets up and storms out the room. Heather sighs.

Murdoch: I don't get it, what's the big thing about his folks?

Rose: His father was very abusive—just like Cal. Cal said he always resented his father for it, for years growing up and then when he became an adult, he began thinking that's how men are supposed to be towards women, but he never got over the fact that it was his father who beat his mother to death, when Cal was only fifteen.

Billie and Lori gasped.

Jack: God, no wonder the guy is screwed up in the head.

Cal walks back in the room and sits down and sighs and puts on a blank stare.

Cal: So, are we going to switch topics now?

Heather: Not until you make a promise. You have to promise to let Jack and Rose go? Rose DOES NOT love you.

Cal looked Rose and Jack up and down with disgust.

Cal: Oh, who cares? I'm done with the third class whore anyway.

Rose scoffs and shakes her head with a look of disgust for Cal.

Murdoch: Real classic, Cal.

Cal: I know. (smiles) I thought of it myself.

Heather: Alright, so we've got an understanding, Jack and Rose, you two are free to be together, because Cal has said he's letting you go, Rose.

Jack smiled and hugged Rose to him closer and kissed her on the cheek. Rose sighed with a smile.

Rose: Finally.

Cal: (rolled his eyes at rose) Third class whore.

Heather: (sighed) Cal, in the meantime, later we ARE going to work on these parent issues you have.

Cal: (coldly) NO, you aren't. (fakes a brief smile)

Heather: Yeah sure, that's what you think. Ok, Murdoch and Mr. Andrews, its your turn. We'll start with Mr. Andrews first.

**Theme Song: A Life So Changed ~ Titanic Soundtrack**

Andrews sat on the sofa beside Heather, staring down into his half-empty coffee, still with the look of sadness and guilt.

Heather: Mr. Andrews, first, how do you feel right now?

Murdoch: (scoffs) What kind of a question is that? (laughs)

Heather: Murdoch SHUT –(Murdoch cuts in)

Murdoch: Alright, alright. No need to be rude about it.

Andrews: (low voice) I feel like my soul died on the Titanic ship. All those mothers, fathers, children. How do I live with that?

Jack: You live with it, knowing it wasn't your fault, Mr. Andrews.

Cal: I'd be damn if it wasn't. It was his creation and he failed. Failure. (laughs)

Murdoch: SHUT UP Cal! It was not his fault!

Cal: (smiles) Yes it was. Thomas Andrews is a failure, and the entire world will know that the sinking was his fault when we all return to 1912.

Andrews got up and was about to walk away until Heather stepped in front of him and grabbed his arm and stopped him. She looked at Andrews and saw he had a complete guilt look on his face and teary eyes.

Heather: Don't leave Mr. Andrews. (looks at Cal) Cal would you stop it! He already feels bad enough, now you're trying to really throw the book at him! You are heartless! It was NOT his fault!

Heather leads Andrews to sit down on the sofa beside her again. He sits down and wipes his tears away.

Andrews: (low teary voice) Cal is right. It IS my fault.

Cal: See? I told you I was right.

Andrews: I built a ship that wasn't strong enough.

Murdoch: Mr. Andrews, that's not true.

Lori: Right, its not true, several of the officers received messages stating of iceberg warnings, but they went unheeded to. Then when the last ship, the SS Californian sent a message about the iceberg to one of the officers the final time, the officer sent back such a rude message to the SS Californian, that THEY turned off their message—system thing for the night, and the Californian was close enough to respond to the ship's sinking and could have saved everyone.

Murdoch: Really? I didn't even know that. How do you know?

Heather: Never mind how we know, we just do.

Lori: So you see, Mr. Andrews AND Murdoch. You two are not to blame. Mr. Andrews you wanted more lifeboats on the ship but you were overruled because Ismay said he didn't want the ship to—(Andrews cuts in)

Andrews: (low voice) He said he didn't want it to look cluttered.

Billie: (smiles) Right, so see? It wasn't your fault, if the captain and the officers had just heeded to those messages of an iceberg way ahead of time, the ship would have never sank.

Cal: Well then its simple, its Captain Smith's fault. That dumb old man.

Murdoch: You SHUT your mouth, talking about Captain Smith!

Heather: And I heard the officers that were looking out to the sea that night, didn't even have his binoculars, if he had, they would have seen the iceberg way ahead of time and could have turned before too late.

Lori: So see, Mr. Andrews, Murdoch, it wasn't your fault.

Andrews: (low voice, looks up at Lori, Heather and Billie) So, it—it wasn't my fault?

Rose: No, Mr. Andrews, your ship design was beautiful. You did an excellent job and you are incredibly intelligent.

Cal: (coldly) Like you'd know what intelligence is, whore.

Jack: Would you SHUT up Cal?

Murdoch: Ms. Rose is right, Mr. Andrews, you aren't to blame, and—(looks down and blinks with sadness) I guess neither am I. It was just not our fault.

Lori: Right, it was Ismay's fault and the fault of those who didn't heed the iceberg warnings, and the fault of whoever the captain was who didn't have his binoculars to see the iceberg ahead of time.

Andrews: (nods and says in a low voice) I still feel so horrible. Those innocent people died and I lived. I shouldn't have lived. I shouldn't have left that ship.

Cal: Well that's just insane. You staying wasn't going to help them anymore than you leaving.

Jack: As much as I hate to agree with Cal, he's right.

Heather: Yeah, Mr. Andrews, there's a reason you survived. History of 2011 said you drowned on the ship, but Lori, Billie and I went back in time and saved you. There's a reason we were able to save you. You're an AMAZING man, Mr. Andrews, and you're meant to live, to tell the story of so many that can't.

Murdoch: Yeah (smiles with light tears in his eyes) we have to be the voices of those who died on that ship.

Lori (smiled at Murdoch): Right. Exactly.

Andrews nodded as he wiped more tears away. Heather hugged him and he hugged her tightly, holding back tears.

Cal: I will say this, that your design of the dining room was—EXQUISTE.

Jack: That's the first nice thing you've said since you've been here.

Cal: (coldly) Oh go to hell, Dawson.

Andrews: (low tearful voice) I—I don't want to go back to 1912 though. I don't want to. I want everyone to think I died. I couldn't bear face living and seeing so many hurt from this tragedy. (shakes his head and frowns deeply) No I can't.

Cal: (laughs) Well that's ridiculous. Where are you going to stay then? Here?

Murdoch: Can we? I don't want to return to 1912 either, they'll put me on trial for the deaths on Titanic and I'll be blamed and I can't face that pain and humiliation.

Heather looked at Andrews and Murdoch with raised eyebrows of surprise.

Heather: Whoa, what? Here? In the year 2011?

Andrews: (looks at her, still with his frown) Well, yes. Please, I know I don't know you, but I can't go back to 1912. (looks down and frowns more) Too much hurt.

Jack: Are you sure you'd want to, Mr. Andrews? Murdoch? I mean you guys know nothing about this—year?

Murdoch: Well, we'll learn. If Heather will let us.

Heather looked at Billie, Lori and then Murdoch and Andrews. She knew she couldn't say no. She had to help them.

Heather smiled and took the hands of Murdoch and Andrews.

Heather: Yeah, you can stay here, both of you.

Rose: Wow, you two are staying in the future. (looks surprised and shakes her head)

Andrews: (low voice) Thank you, so much.

Heather smiled and nodded.

Heather: You two can stay here with me.

Cal: Utterly ridiculous. (scoffs and shakes his head)

Lori: Jack and Rose, you two should stay too!

Jack: Oh no! I like 1912 just fine.

Rose: (laughs briefly) So do I.

Cal: Who wants you two to stay in 1912? Where would you stay? You two are poor. (laughs)

Jack: Better poor than a jackass like you, Cal.

Heather: ANYWAY, Yeah, besides, do you know what would happen if they stayed here in Los Angeles, in 2011? There's two other people who look EXACTLY like them named Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio, and so—HELLO?

Lori (laughed): Oh right.

Jack: Who's Leonardo DiCaprio? Is he a painter?

Billie: (laughs) No, he's an actor, so is Kate Winslet. They portrayed you in the movie Titanic.

Andrews: Movie? (frowns) There's a movie—about the ship?

Lori: Yeah, in fact, today we're going to see it in 3—no never mind, you all don't know what 3D is, but we're going to see it at the theater.

Murdoch: Wow a movie—already, Titanic just started sinking an hour or two ago.

Rose: Yes but this is the future, Mr. Murdoch. So 1912 and the ship sinking was years ago.

Murdoch: Ohhhh. Wow.

Heather: (stands up) I'll tell you what, let's all go see it now at the theater. I'll buy everyone popcorn and soda.

Billie and Lori stands up as well.

Murdoch: Sound interesting.

Cal: (unhappily) Great, a movie about the ship we just LEFT from. How thrilling.

Heather: Alright everyone follow me, to the outside.

Everyone walks outside to the back of Heather's house to her black Lincoln Navigator.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Act V.**

**Theme Song: "Southampton" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**

Murdoch: Is this your car?

Heather: Yup.

Cal: (laughs) God, this looks rich.

Jack: (sarcastic) And you'd know, wouldn't you Cal?

Just then two girls in their twenties, who are walking down the street, spot Jack and Cal and Rose.

Girl (1): Oh my god! Its Leo!

Jack and the other Titanic characters turn and look at the girls. Jack frowns.

Jack: Who?

Girl (2): (gasps) And Billy Zane and Kate Winslet!

Murdoch: Kate Winslet? Billy Zane? (looks at Billie and frowns) You're last name is Zane?

The girls all start running towards the Titanic characters and screaming. Jack and Cal both look wide-eyed.

Cal: WHAT the hell?

Andrews: (frowns) What are they doing?

Billie: Holy shit, they're coming this way! You guys get in the car—quick!

Heather presses the car button on her key ring and unlocks the car and Lori rushes everyone inside the car, just as the girls reach the car and start knocking on the car windows. As Jack and Rose and the other Titanic characters get in the car, they see the girls knocking on the windows repeatedly, while shouting, "I love you Leo" and "Kate Winslet" and "Marry me Billy Zane".

Jack: Who the hell is this Leonardo DiCaprio and why does he have women chasing him?

Cal: More so, why do they think YOU'RE him? Unless he's a gutter rat third class like you are.

Jack: I'm NOT third class you asshole.

Murdoch: (sighs) Can both of you bloody shut the hell up?

Heather: (starts the car and pulls out the driveway quickly as the girls start running down the street after the car, yelling) No, Leonardo DiCaprio is an actor in Los Angeles. He's very well known and looks exactly like you, Jack. All the women love him not only here but all over the world.

Cal: Ugh, disgusting.

Jack: SHUT up Cal, I think that's pretty neat.

Rose: Billie, your last name is Zane?

Billie: No, Billy Zane is an actor who portrayed Cal in the film Titanic.

Cal: Whoa, wait, someone's impersonating me? (raises eyebrows and smiles and looks surprised) For what?

Murdoch: Who would want to? (Jack laughs)

Lori: For the film we're going to see, Titanic.

Andrews: So are we all in this film—Titanic?

Heather: Yeah, there are actors portraying all of you.

Murdoch: (smiles) Even me?

Heather: Even you, Murdoch. (smiles)

Cal: Billy Zane, sound like a weird name. Zane. I've never heard of him. Of course no one can be me. Not even this Zane character. He can try to be me but **I'M** better.

Rose: You are SO full of yourself, Cal.

Cal: (coldly) So what's your point?

Murdoch looks all around the car observantly.

Murdoch: This car is different than the ones we have in 1912. What are all those buttons up there for? (points to the buttons on the dashboard)

Lori: Well, there are buttons for air conditioning, for the radio to listen to music, for wipers to wipe rain off the window, everything.

Jack: Wow, the cars are different in 2011. That's amazing.

Billie: Everything is different in the future.

Heather drove down the streets of L.A., until finally she reached the theater where Titanic 3D was showing. She and Billie and Lori saw paparazzi people with their cameras flickering and a red carpet on the ground, leading up to the box office where you get tickets for the movie. Heather stopped her car in front of the red carpet.

She frowned.

Heather: Uh oh.

Cal: Uh oh? There's an uh oh?

Billie: Um, why is there a red carpet down and paparazzi out here?

Lori: Maybe because today is the premiere of the movie, remember? Leonardo, Billy, James, Victor—all the Titanic cast actors are coming to this theater to see the 3D film with fans.

Andrews: What is 3D?

Rose: Yes, what IS 3D? and what is paparazzi?

Murdoch: Paparazzi—sounds like a pizza. (laughs)

Jack: Oh don't even talk about pizza, that would be so nice right now. (Jack and Murdoch laugh)

Cal: Pizza? (scoffs and smiles briefly) You really ARE third class, Dawson.

Jack sighs angrily. Cal was angering him even more, by the minute.

Murdoch: A pizza with sausage, peppers—(Jack cuts in)

Jack: (smiles) Yeah and pepperoni—(stops and frowns a bit) whoa, wait. Leonardo is going to be here? I'd love to meet him, since you all say we look like.

Cal: You and him look alike, how frightening.

Murdoch: Not as frightening as your face. (Jack laughs)

Cal: You WISH you had a face like mine's, Murdoch.

Heather: Um, ok (whispers to Lori and Billie) What are we going to do? If we walk in there with these Titanic characters, people are going to think THEY'RE the actors and—its going to be a big, huge mess!

Billie: Well, this is the only theater I know showing it in L.A.

Heather sighed and sat back in her seat, wondering what to do? Should she walk into the movies with the Titanic characters, knowing they all look like the actors and cause a mob scene? She really wanted to see Titanic 3D and she wanted the characters to see it as well, so Andrews and Murdoch would feel a little better about the ship sinking and so that Cal could see how much of a jerk he really was and so all of them could see how much they lived on historically in the future, through the film Titanic. So what was Heather going to do?

* * *

**Act VI.**

Heather pulled into the parking lot of the theater and pulled into a parking space and turned the car off.

Heather: (sighs) Alright, here's what we're going to do. All of you are going to put on sunshades and wear them until we get in the seats in the theater.

Andrews: (frowns) Sun shades? What are sunshades?

Lori: Dark colored glasses so no one can see your eyes.

Jack: They have eyeglasses where your eyes are hidden. (laughs) WOW.

Cal: Big fucking whoop, glasses to hide your eyes.

Murdoch: In which case you definitely need them, Cal.

Cal: You are just one smart-ass aren't you—(Andrews cuts in)

Andrews: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! All this bickering between you Mr. Murdoch and Cal and between Cal and Rose and Cal and Jack—ENOUGH!

Andrews sighed and frowned with anger and frustration. Lori looked back at him, from where she was sitting in the front passenger seat.

Lori: Are you alright Mr. Andrews?

Andrews nodded slowly and slowly his frown disappeared.

Heather hands all of them the sunglasses and they all put them on.

Heather: Alright, I know a back entrance to this place, but still keep your glasses on, in case you're recognized, alright?

Rose: Do we look that much like these—actors?

Billie: (nods) Yeah you pretty much do.

Heather: Alright so everyone out, and follow me, lets go.

They all get out the car and they follow Heather to a back entrance.

Cal: Wow, these glasses are really dark. I can't see a thing with them on.

Murdoch: You can't see—(stops and sucks his teeth) aww never mind.

Jack: These are awesome. I wonder if she'll let us keep them.

Rose: (smiles) They're so dark, I can't even see you, Jack. (Jack and Rose laugh)

Andrews takes his sunshades off and looks all around at them with a curious frown but then quickly puts them back on, when he sees they're walking into the inside of the theater.

Once inside, they see the inside area of the theater is basically empty. Heather goes up to a register where a teller, who looks to be in her late twenties with blond hair is.

Heather: Yeah can I have eight tickets for Titanic 3D, please?

Rose: What IS 3D?

Lori covers Rose's mouth with her hand.

Lori: (low voice) Shh, Rose!

The teller looks at all of them weird. The Titanic characters look sort of familiar to her, but not much because they're all wearing sunshades. The teller hands them eight tickets and smiles.

Teller: Enjoy the movie!

Heather takes the tickets and her and the others walk away.

When Heather and the others get inside the theater, they hear the radio movie music playing, the lights in the theater are still dimly on, the movie hasn't started yet obviously, for the music to be on and the lights to still be dimly on. The theater is filled with some people in the front and upper rows, the middle rows have a majority of people in there as well, but the back row was COMEPLETELY filled, so Heather decided for everyone to sit in the middle row.

Jack: So where's the movie?

Cal: (coldly) It obviously hasn't started yet, Dawson, or have you never been to a theater?

Andrews who was sitting right next to Cal, slouched down in his chair and sighed with anger.

Murdoch: I saw popcorn out there. I want some, so I'll be back.

Murdoch gets up and Billie stands up and blocks him from leaving.

Billie: Murdoch no!

Murdoch: (frowns) What?

Billie: Murdoch, you can't go out there. The WORLD knows what you look like. Fans will be all over you.

Jack/Cal/Rose (unison): Fans?

Murdoch: Fans? (frowns and scoffs) What fans?

Lori: (sighs and shakes her head) Never mind, Murdoch, I'LL go get the popcorn for you. YOU just stay here.

Murdoch sighed and sat down and nodded.

Murdoch: Fine, but I like extra butter in it.

Jack: I—I want popcorn?

Cal: You—(sighs and raises an eyebrow) oh I'll leave it alone.

Andrews: (coldly) Finally. (rolls his eyes at Cal)

Heather: I'll tell you what, Lori, Billie and I will go get you all some popcorn, some sodas, alright—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: (coldly) Oh no, I don't want any popcorn.

Murdoch: Why not?

Cal: (coldly) Because popcorn is disgusting. I'll have a Brandy.

Jack: WHAT? (scoffs and frowns and shakes his head)

Lori bursts into laughter.

Heather: (scoffs and smiles) Um, Cal, they don't serve Brandy in a movie theater.

Cal: (sighs and frowns a bit) Fine, a martini then—something with alcohol in it.

Billie: Cal, they don't SERVE ANY alcohol in movie theaters. (Jack laughs)

Cal: (raises an eyebrow) Well, what else is there?

Heather: Um, soda?

Cal: (frowns) Soda? But I—(Billie cuts in)

Billie: (coldly) Alright, soda it is Cal. Everyone we'll right back. Do not, I repeat—DO NOT get up out of your seats, alright?

Billie, Lori and Heather walk away out of the theater. Cal looked at Billie with anger as she walked away.

Cal: Well THAT was rude. I wasn't done speaking.

Murdoch: Maybe she just got tired of listening to you. (Jack and Murdoch laughs)

Cal: Murdoch, you REALLY should be glad you are staying in this—future.

Murdoch: (smiles at Cal and scoffs) is that a threat, mate?

Cal: (coldly) You take it for however you want to—MURDOCH.

**Theme Song: "Weird Science" ~Oingo Boingo**

Just then, actors Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane and Ewan Stewart walked in the theater.

Kate: So where's Blake? I thought you were bringing her. (smiles)

Leo: (laughs) Aww hell no and start a paparazzi frenzy? (Kate laughs) You know how they are.

Billy: Yeah, that's why it was almost two or three months until they found out about my little one.

Ewan: Yeah, how old is she now?

Billy: She's one years old.

Leo: Aww. (laughs)

Leo and Billy, Kate and Ewan go and sit in the same row with the Titanic characters.

Ewan: Damn, theater is filled for this film.

Kate: Well it is 3d, so—(voice trails off)

Billy and the other actors walk over to the Titanic characters, and Billy taps Rose on the shoulder, not fully seeing who she is.

Rose: (not looking at Billy) Yes?

Billy: Um are these seats taken?

Rose: No, no one is—(she stops when she looks up and sees Billy)

Rose gasps loudly and Billy's eyes widen, as does Leo, Kate and Ewan.

Leo: Holy shit, I knew it was a bad idea to drink before I left the house this morning.

Rose: Are you that Leo guy? And you're that Billy guy!

Jack, Cal and Murdoch and Andrews look at the actors in complete surprise.

Cal: My god. Are you my impersonator? (laughs)

Billy frowns and looks down and scoffs.

Billy: No, no, I—I need to walk out and come back in again. My eyes are—seeing crazy shit.

Ewan: Um—(stares at Murdoch) Yeah.

Billy moves past Kate and walks out the theater and bumps right into Billie, Lori and Heather.

Heather: (sighs) Damn it, Cal, didn't we tell you to STAY in the theater? They don't SERVE Brandy here! (Lori laughs)

Billy looks at Heather with a frown.

Billy: Excuse me? Do—do I know you?

Lori: It's a little late to play forgetful now, Cal. (Billie laughs)

Billy: (frowns) What—what are you talking about? And why are you calling me Cal? You do know Cal was just a character I played, right? You three must be extreme Titanic fans huh? (scoffs and laughs briefly)

Heather: (frowns) Um, wait, you're Billy Zane? The REAL Billy Zane?

Billy: (nods) Of course, who else did you think I was? I know I haven't been in films for a bit, but I thought I was at least still recognizable.

Heather: Oh you are, you are totally hot! (laughs)

Billy: (laughs) Well, thank you.

Lori: (looks at Heather) That means Cal is still in there. Probably with the other actors!

Heather gasps and runs inside the theater.

Billy watches Heather run in and frowns.

Billy: Wait, Cal—what do you mean, Cal is in there?

Billie: (sighs and shakes her head) Well, see, Billy—Mr. Zane, its all like this…..

Heather walked in at the right time to see the Titanic actors arguing with the Titanic characters.

Murdoch: Hey! You are NOT me! There is only one me, mate and I'm it! And as a matter of fact, I don't like you impersonating me!

Ewan: I wasn't impersonating you! I was acting! I'm an actor!

Murdoch: Oh yeah! Says who!

Leo: Whoa, hold on, all I want to know is how you all even exist?

Cal: (coldly) How do YOU exist? And why do you have Dawson's hideous face?

Jack: Hey Cal! My face is NOT hideous! You on the other hand—well. (stops and scoffs and shrugs)

Cal: Jack you are—(Heather cuts in)

Heather: Stop it, both of you, Jack and Cal! You're making a scene in the theater.

Kate: Who are you?

Heather: I'm Heather and I have a good explanation for all of this, for why you actors are staring at the characters from the film Titanic.

Leo: So wait, these people are—real? I didn't drink too much this morning?

Just then Billy Z. walks in with Billie and Lori.

Billy Z.: These people are here via time travel.

Kate: What?

Billy: Time travel, these two girls here were just explaining it to me out in the hall. These three girls are time travelers and somehow they went back in time to 1912 and brought characters—FICTIONAL characters to 2011. (smiles) Awesome, huh? Who knew things like that could happen in this era?

Leo: (smiles briefly) Yeah, its like a regular Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure movie. (Kate laughs)

Murdoch: I am NOT fictional!

Ewan: Well, yeah, he's not. He and Thomas Andrews were actually on the Titanic.

Billy: (shrugs) Oh whatever. Still, that explains why we see them.

Leo: (shakes his head) Holy shit, we're in a year where time traveling is going on. Next I'll hear that Charlie Sheen is running for president.

Kate: Um, he is, I heard this morning on the news.

Leo: (looks at Kate with shock) WHAT? (Kate laughs)

Billy: Look never mind that, um—(goes to Cal and extends his hand) Nice to meet ya, I played you in the film.

Cal looks at Billy's hand with an eyebrow raised and then looks back up at Billy.

Cal: (coldly) Hello, How well you portrayed me, remains to be seen. After all, there is only one me and I'm rich and amazing. I doubt you got the essence of me down correctly.

Billie: OH my God, Cal, are you THIS vain and conceited all the time?

Cal shrugs carelessly.

Billy puts his hand down and scoffs and laughs.

Billy: So far, I can tell from hearing you speak, that I portrayed you just right. ( Billy smiles and winks at Cal and Kate and Ewan laugh)

Murdoch: Sorry I flew off the handle at ya. (talking to Ewan)

Ewan: (smiles briefly) Its alright, nice to meet ya. I heard you were a brave man on the Titanic.

Murdoch looks away with guilt.

Murdoch: (low voice) Not so much.

Heather: Alright well I got everyone's popcorn. Can we sit down and watch the movie? Its starting.

**LATER:**

Everyone was half into the movie, watching it, the film was at the part where Jack and Rose were dancing together in the lower part of the ship, in the third class party. Jack put his arms around Rose and hugged her close in his arms. Rose slurped the last of her soda and looked down into her cup with anger.

Rose: Already my soda is gone, I can't believe this. Ugh.

Jack (hands her his soda and smiles): You can have some of mine.

Rose: (smiles) Aww Jack, you're so sweet! (kisses Jack on the lips) Jack, isn't it amazing that Kate lady looks EXACTLY like me. (laughs)

Jack: Not exactly, Rose. You're prettier. (Rose smiles and kisses him)

Cal looks at them with disgust.

Cal: Oh you two make me SICK!

Leo: I'm sorry, but um, can you Titanic characters, shut the hell up? I'm trying to watch the movie here. (Billy and Ewan laughs)

Kate: Aww, no look at them, Leo, Jack and Rose are all lovy dovy.

Leo looked over and saw Jack and Rose kissing each other and laughing silently.

Billy: They are cute. You know why you and Leo never hooked up in real life, I'll never know.

Kate: I was married then, Billy. (laughs)

Leo: So, you're not now. (shrugs and smiles briefly)

Kate: Aren't you with Blake?

Leo: (sighs) Yeah, but if things don't work out, I'm saying, ya know? (Billy and Ewan laughs)

We finally get to the scene where Cal and Rose are at breakfast and Cal is steamed over Lovejoy finding Rose partying with Jack in third class. The film shows, Cal pushing over the table and yelling and getting angry, in Rose's face. When Cal sees this, he starts laughing heartily. Rose looks at him with anger.

Rose: The fact that you find that funny is even more proof that I did the right thing in leaving you.

Cal: (between laughter) I'm sorry but it IS funny. I DO have QUITE a temper. (smiles) My God. (takes sips of his soda and looks at Billy) Well done Billy Zean in portraying me.

Billy: Its Zane, Billy Zane. (rolls his eyes at Cal)

Cal: (shrugs carelessly) Whatever.

Jack: You're an asshole Cal.

Cal: Oh please Dawson, you dream to be me.

Billy: You've got quite some ego there Cal. (scoffs and shakes his head)

Cal: Of course I do, that's why I'm royalty. (scoffs and smiles)

**LATER: **

The film finally gets to the part where the Titanic hits the iceberg and the Captain and Ismay and Andrews are talking about how soon it will be before the ship sinks.

Andrews (in the movie): The pumps buy you time, but minutes only. From this moment, no matter what we do, Titanic will flounder

Andrews, who was sitting there, watching the scene, turned away from looking at the screen, as tears filled his eyes. Billie looked at him.

Billie: Are you alright, Mr. Andrews?

Andrews nodded as tears streamed and he wiped them away.

**LATER:**

**Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack {throughout the end of this chapter)**

The film was at the scene where the song "Nearer My God To Thee" was playing and people were running around chaotic on the deck of the ship and all the other sad scenes while this song was playing. Both Murdoch and Andrews were sitting there, their eyes filled with tears.

Andrews: (low sad voice) Oh my God, look at all of this. (looks at Heather) Is this what really happened on the Titanic after you took us off it? (Looks at Billy Z.) Is it?

Heather: I—I don't know, Mr. Andrews, I suppose.

Billy Z.: Yeah, I believe it was, it apparently was very chaotic.

Murdoch looked down as he broke into tears.

Andrews: (low tearful voice) I—I can't watch this. I—I'm sorry.

Andrews got up and walked towards the exit of the theater. Heather looked and scoffed and got up and followed him.

Kate: (whispers to Billy) Wow, talk about emotion.

Billy Z.: Yeah, they can't even watch it, its so bad. I guess its NOT one of the greatest films of 1997. (scoffs and shakes his head)

Kate: NO, Billy, they can't watch it because both Mr. Andrews and Murdoch actually went through it.

Leo: Yeah but they're not the REAL Andrews and Murdoch.

Kate: Still, apparently they came from some REAL ship named Titanic in 1912, so technically they are.

Leo: Oh, right. (sucks his teeth and shakes his head) Aww, poor guys, that's so sad.

Heather grabbed Andrews arm, just as he was about to leave.

Heather: Mr. Andrews, wait.

Andrews: (trying to talk between tears) I—I can't. I can't look at that—that film and see all those people—dying. I—I can't!

Andrews covered his face with his hands and cried more. Heather hugged him warmly.

Heather: Oh Mr. Andrews, don't cry. Please. It's alright, they're in a better place now. I promise, alright?

Heather felt herself starting to tear up at seeing Andrews cry. It was so saddening to see him so distraught.

Heather took his hand and led him back to their seats and handed Andrews a tissue and he wiped the tears from his eyes with his trembling hand. He didn't bother to look up at the scenes until he saw Victor Garber, the actor who portrayed him, standing at the fireplace mantle, turning the hands of the clock and standing there waiting to die.

Andrews: (low tearful voice) I die in this film?

Heather: (nods) Yeah, but I saved you from dying.

Heather took his hands into hers and held it as Andrews frowned with more sadness and hurt. When he squeezed her hand tight, she knew the scenes were becoming much for him to handle.

When the film was over, all the Titanic characters sat there, looking with a wide range of different emotions. Andrews looked sad, shaken, Murdoch looked about the same, both their eyes, red from crying, Rose looked tearful after seeing Jack die in the water and then she being reunited with him after death. Jack himself was tearful at seeing those same very scenes. Cal looked angry.

Leo: So (smiles) did you all like the movie?

Rose: I just want to say (stops and looks at Jack and takes his hand into hers and looks into his eyes) I love you, Jack. I really do. And seeing this film makes me see just how much I love you even more and—(stops and blinks away tears) I'm so happy I met you.

Cal: (sighs) Oh piss off. You third class whore—SLEEPING with Jack in the back of some car. You disgust me Rose.

Rose: (fakes a smile) The feeling is mutual, Cal. (Jack laughs)

Billy Z.: (low voice) Oh would you shut up, Cal. (Kate laughs)

Jack: (passionately kisses Rose) I love you too, Rose. That's why when we get back to 1912, I want us to be married.

Rose gasps and smiles and hugs him happily.

Rose: Oh yes Jack! I love you! (kisses him repeatedly)

Leo: Now THAT is some real romance, there. (Kate and Ewan laughs)

Cal: Where's a gun when you need one?

Billy Z.: Oh come on Cal, you aren't at least—MOVED by this romance?

Cal: (coldly) NO, and who asked you? Billy—whatever your last name is. (scoffs and frowns)

Billy Z. laughs and shakes his head.

Billy Z.: Whatever Cal.

Andrews: Now I'm positive. I don't want to go back to 1912. I—I can't.

Murdoch: Me neither. I want to stay here in 2011.

Billy Z.: Whoa, wait, they're staying in 2011?

Heather: Yeah, they're staying with me, why?

Leo: (laughs) Aww, no, you can't do that. That would fuck them up, man.

Billie: What? How?

Ewan: Um, maybe because all they know is 1912. They know nothing of 2011.

Murdoch: (coldly) So? I'll learn about—2011. I don't want to go back there! (tearful voice) My family was on that ship! I—I can't!

Andrews: And I won't. I can't go back there and face all the pain from people realizing people died on that ship. (looks down as tears fill his eyes) Its too much hurt for me to see, knowing people died and I lived.

Billy Z.: Wow. What will you do for work?

Andrews and Murdoch looked at each other, almost clueless.

Heather: They'll find jobs. Look, they're MY responsibility.

Leo: So, Jack, Rose, are you two staying here too?

Rose: (looks at Jack and holds his hand tighter and smiles) No, we're going back to 1912. Where we'll get married.

Jack smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Cal: Well I certainly don't intend on staying in this—future, where I can't even drink a Brandy while watching a movie. (Lori laughs) Oh and well done portraying me, Billy. I'm much better than that portrayal but good job, still.

Billy Z. looked at Cal with disbelief.

Billy Z.: (sarcastically) Wow, thanks, Cal. (Leo and Kate laughs)

Leo: Um, I tell you what, how about I take all of you out for dinner? I'm the highest paid actor in Hollywood, so I can afford it. (Kate laughs)

Murdoch: Food? Great.

Lori: What? (scoffs and laughs) Murdoch you just had popcorn.

Murdoch: So? (shrugs) I need something to get my mind off of all the bloody sadness I just saw.

Andrews: Me too. (nods)

Heather: Well wait, they CAN'T go out in public. People will recognize them.

Billie: Oh it will be fine, if they wear their sunshades, it will be fine. Come on everybody.

All the Titanic actors and characters started walking out the Theater together but Heather was walking out slowly. She wasn't sure about the characters going out in public. What if they were recognized and it created a mob scene with fans? Paparazzi? How would the characters act in the public of 2011? Heather was very unsure about this dinner outing with both the characters and actors of Titanic…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Act VII**

**Theme Song {playing in the diner at the time}: "Sweet Escape" ~ Gwen Stefani w/Akon**

Cal, Rose, Jack, Murdoch and Andrews were sitting with Kate, Leo, and Billy at a local diner. Ewan couldn't stay. He had to get back on a plane to the UK with his wife and children. A young "Lea Michele" waiter walked over to the table and took their orders.

Leo: So, Cal, Rose, Murdoch, Mr. Andrews, um—how do you like 2011?

Murdoch: (shrugs as he drinks sips of his coffee he ordered) I wouldn't know. I've only seen Heather's living room.

Cal: Yes, because Heather and her friends have been playing shrink with us trying to fix our lives.

Billy Z.: Well your life does need fixing, Cal.

Cal: My life does NOT. I'M rich. (raises an eyebrow and smiles briefly)

Kate: (laughs) Cal, you tried to shoot Jack and Rose.

Cal: (sits back and shrugs carelessly) So? And if hadn't been for that damn water, I wouldn't have missed and they'd have two bullets in their foreheads right now.

Jack stares at Cal with disbelief.

Jack: You really are SUCH an ass.

Cal: Oh you're just jealous, Dawson.

Murdoch: (scoffs and half smiles) Of What? (Jack laughs)

Cal: Of what? Of—(stops and scoffs) Of my good looks, my charm, my intelligence. My ROYALTY. (smiles proudly as he takes sips of his coffee)

Billy Zane shook his head and laughed. Cal stared at him.

Cal: (coldly) WHAT is so funny?

Billy: (laughs) You and your ego. Good God, I thought Charlie Sheen had an ego, but yours? Yours is the equivalent of ten Charlie Sheens in one. (Leo laughs)

Rose: That's why I left him.

Cal: (loudly in a cold tone) Oh so you left me, WHO CARES, ROSE!

Leo looks all around the diner and sees people staring at him and the others from Cal's loud yelling.

Leo: Hey! Lower your voice, Cal. You'll attract attention.

Cal sighs and blinks heavily.

Cal: (coldly) I don't care.

Rose: (stares at Kate) You look different than I. Your hair is blond, mine's red.

Kate: (laughs) I colored my hair blond since I filmed Titanic.

Cal: (between finishing off the last of his apple pie he ordered) Mmm, I prefer you over, dull, whorish Rose, any day Kate. (smiles and winks at her)

Kate scoffs and smiles briefly and shakes her head. Leonardo laughs silently.

Rose: You—you—(stops when Billie whispers in her ear) You jerk-off bastard! (Billie and Billy Zane laugh heartily)

Cal: Sticks and stones, sticks and stones, you third class poor girl.

Andrews finally frowned and at the strength to speak.

Andrews: (low voice) Um, why?

Kate: Why what?

Andrews: (frowns more and then blinks heavily) Why did the ship sink? Did they ever find out why?

Cal: (laughs) Because of the iceberg, of course.

Andrews: (coldly and sharply) NO. (rolls his eyes at Cal) I—I mean—(stops and sighs) I'm not saying it right. Why didn't Captain Smith heed the iceberg warnings?

Leo: (looks with an eyebrow raised and thinking of how to answer) Well-(Billy Z. cuts in)

Billy Z.: No, look, Mr. Andrews, we're not going over this. You have to get over this or its going to eat you up.

Andrews frowned more and sighed slightly.

Andrews: (low voice) I—I'm trying. I keep trying to—to block it out, forget it, but I can't. I helped DESIGN it. I just can't let this go. (looks up at Billy Z and everyone) Its not like I'm some actor who just portrayed this. I was actually apart of this—all of it. (sucks his teeth and looks down at his coffee and frowns)

Murdoch: Is that why you haven't touched your fries?

Andrews: (looked at Murdoch with confusion) What do ya—(stops and sighs) Yes I guess.

Murdoch: Well can I have them? (Heather and Billie laugh silently)

Jack: Murdoch, what? (scoffs) Can't you see this is serious for him?

Murdoch: I KNOW that, but I'm still hungry and he's not eating them anyway.

Andrews pushes the tray of fries over to Murdoch angrily.

Andrews: (coldly) I don't want to eat. I—I just want to go back to that ship. I should have went down with it, just like everyone else—Captain Smith, the officers, the other innocent souls.

Heather: No Mr. Andrews, I'm glad you didn't die. I'd miss you if you died. (hugs Andrews arm)

Andrews wiped tears from his eyes away.

Leo: Andrews is right, why did you bring him here?

Heather: BECAUSE, he doesn't deserve to die, Leo. He's freaking Thomas Andrews for God sakes.

Murdoch: What about me?

Billie: You don't either, Murdoch.

Heather: They deserve to live.

Billy Z.: Yeah, but look he's miserable here. He's probably homesick.

Jack: No he's death sick. He wants to die. He's suicidal.

Andrews sighs loudly and covers his face for a few minutes and then looks up at everyone briefly.

Andrews: (clears his throat and tries to remove his frown expression) I-I'll be fine, eventually. (looks at Heather) You're right, I don't deserve to die.

Heather smiled and hugged him and Andres's smile faded.

Andrews: But I wanted and needed to.

Rose: Mr. Andrews, that's not true.

Andrews: It IS, young Rose. (shrugs) No matter what, even if it wasn't my fault, I still feel responsible for the ship's sinking, and it doesn't make it right that I lived and everyone else died.

Cal: Now THAT'S truth. (scoffs and laughs)

Billy Z.: NO its not, Cal. Mr. Andrews—(Andrews cut in)

Andrews: It is truth, but I have to learn to live with it. I will—eventually.

Heather stared at Andrews with a smile.

Heather: Wow, smart and handsome.

Everyone stared at Heather with confused looks. Andrews looked at her and smiled briefly, but looked uncomfortable a bit with the comment.

Rose: Well, I'm glad you're alive, Mr. Andrews. Now you can do me the honor of walking me down the aisle at me and Jack's wedding.

Andrews: (smiles) I'd be honored to, Rose.

Cal: (sighs) I wish it were two funerals, instead of a wedding.

Billy Z.: Jesus, do you have to be so mean-spirited and a jerk? (Leo laughs)

Billie: I'm serious, can't you be nice just once?

Murdoch: His daddy never taught him how to play nice. (laughs)

Cal rolls his eyes at Murdoch and looks at Billy Zane.

Cal: (sits up more erect and smiles at Billy Z., challenging him a bit) It seems like you love insulting me, don't you? DON'T—Billy, don't toss insults at me, you won't win.

Billy Z., laughs and shakes his head.

Billy Z.: What ever, man. (scoffs and drinks his coffee)

Jack: The definition of Jerk, Cal. That's what you are.

Cal: (looks at Jack with an eyebrow raised) Why are you even still talking to me Dawson?

Kate: ANYWAY, um, so Murdoch and Mr. Andrews, you two are staying with Heather here in 2011, Cal are you—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: Absolutely not. I'm going BACK to 1912 to find a lady and marry her so I can collect my millions.

Rose: WHO would marry you, Cal? (Jack laughs and Jack and Rose kiss)

Cal: Someone who is better in bed than YOU are, Rose. (smiles and winks)

Billie: OH my God, Cal, that is SO mean to say.

Cal shrugs carelessly as he takes sips of his coffee.

Leo laughs loudly. Billy Zane sits back and tries to hide his laugher.

Rose: As opposed to you being any better? All those 'oohs' and 'ahhs'—I was FAKING it, Cal! (Cal gasps loudly with shock and looks at her angrily as Jack and Murdoch bursts into laughter)

Cal: You disgusting bi—(Leo cuts in)

Leo: Alright! Alright, hey, enough! Good grief, you two. This has turned into an episode of Jerry Springer, almost.

Heather and Billie laugh.

Cal: Let me just say this lastly, I never received ANY complaints from my former lovers-Rose third class whore Dawson. (fakes a brief smile)

Kate: Wow, um, I've heard way too much information from both of you. (Billy Zane and Leo and Murdoch laughs)

Murdoch: Here, here.

Billy Z.: So, Jack and Rose, when are you two leaving to go back to 1912?

Rose looks at Jack and kisses him and he laughs, and she takes his hand into hers.

Rose: Tomorrow, I want Jack and I to marry immediately. If that's alright for us to go then, Heather.

Heather: (nods) Yeah sure.

Billie: Aww, we'll miss you two.

Cal: They're not the only two going back.

Heather: (sighs) Yeah, we'll miss you too Cal.

Cal: (shrugs and raises an eyebrow as he stirs his coffee with his spoon) I could care less if you do or not. By tomorrow, you'll all be forgotten from my mind anyway.

Murdoch: Damn you are one heartless man.

Cal: Oh pipe down you low class ship reject. (laughs)

Murdoch: Don't get me confused with Jack or Rose, mate, I'll punch you right in the face right now for talking to me like that.

Leo and Kate and Billie laughs.

Cal: Ooh, I'm so afraid, Murdoch, I'm trembling. (laughs)

Murdoch gets up to strike at Cal but Andrews holds him back.

Andrews: (low voice) Mr. Murdoch, don't. Cal is not worth it.

Murdoch sighs and sits down but still looks angry.

Billy Z.: Well, as much as I would like to stay longer, I have to get out of here, I have to be on set tomorrow for a film.

Leo: Yeah, me too, it's the first day of Scorscese's new film.

Kate: Yeah and I have my kiddos at home, probably wearing that nanny out. (Leo laughs)

Cal: You three are leaving? (sighs and laughs) Finally, I was wondering when I'd have to stop seeing you three.

Leo: (scoffs and shakes his head) You are REALLY a class act in person, Cal.

Cal: (smiles briefly) Yes, I know. So what? What's your point?

Billy Z.: (Shakes hands with the Titanic characters and the Titanic characters shakes hands with him as well as with Leo and Kate) Well, it was nice meeting all of you—strange but nice. (Kate nice) Um—Cal, it was—somewhat nice meeting you. I NOW understand why you were the bad guy villain of the film Titanic now. (Leo laughs)

Cal: (doesn't shake Billy's hand and says coldly) Yes, nice to meet you, goodbye, leave. (rolls his eyes at Billy)

Billy Zane scoffs and shakes his head.

Heather: Cal be NICE, at least this once. GOD. (sighs)

Cal sighed and hesitantly grabbed Billy Zane's hand and shook it quickly before dropping it and blinking heavily into his half empty coffee cup, while stirring it slowly with his spoon.

Cal: (says without any enthusiasm) Goodbye Billy Zane, it was NICE meeting you and seeing your mediocre portrayal as me—ROYALTY. (looks at Heather) There, satisfied? (Billy Zane laughs)

Billy Z.: Yeah sure, Cal.

Rose stands up and hugs Kate which takes her off guard, Kate hugs her back and scoffs and smiles.

Rose: Thank you (looks at leo) and Leonardo, for bringing to life, me and Jack's romance. It was so touching, except, Jack didn't die, he's still here with me, but thank you.

Kate: (smiles) Yeah, you're welcome, you and Jack are cute together, so you stay together, alright?

Jack gets up and puts his arms around Rose and smiles.

Jack: (smiles) Oh we will. (Rose laughs)

Leo laughs and shakes his head as he puts his leather jacket on.

Leo: Wow, you two are—hilarious. (he and Kate laughs)

Andrews: Um, thank you for bringing the story of Titanic to life. (looks up at the actors and half smiles)

Murdoch: Yeah, it was bloody thrilling and sad. (looks down and blinks heavily)

Leo: Sure and (looks at Andrews and pats Andrews on the hand) You take care of yourself, Mr. Andrews, alright? I'm glad ya didn't die on the ship.

Andrews smiled briefly and nodded.

Andrews: Thank you and thanks for dinner.

Murdoch: Yeah, the food was awesome.

Billy Z.: Alright, well we're off, um, Heather, Billie, thanks for letting us meet um—our characters. (Billy Z. shrugs and Leo laughs)

Billie: Yeah, sure, anytime. (smiles and winks)

Leo: Don't let Mr. Andrews or Murdoch get in any trouble staying in 2011, alright? I don't want to hear on the news how they're in some sort of trouble. (Kate laughs)

Murdoch: HEY, we know how to get around. This is just a different era is all.

Leo: (scoffs and smiles briefly) Yeah, well, alright, um later guys.

Leo, Billy Z. and Kate leave the diner.

~ LATER~

"**Rose" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**

The Titanic characters and Billie and Heather were home within an hour of leaving the diner. Everyone was sitting down in the living room watching television, while Lori was explaining to Murdoch, Andrews and Cal how to work the television. Meanwhile, Jack and Rose were on the balcony of Heather's house, watching the beautiful darkening, blue night sky that was filled with stars. Rose wrapped her arms around Jack and smiled and kissed him.

Rose: You know unlike that movie, we both are still alive and I am SO thankful Heather and her friends saved us before we got in that water and you died. I would have been lost if you left me, Jack.

Jack: (laughs) I know. I can't imagine a life without you either, Rose. The happiest day was when I first met you.

Rose kissed Jack passionately.

Rose: So when we go back to 1912, we'll get married, you become a great artist like Monet and I'll be—(Jack cuts in)

Jack: (smiles) The most beautiful actress in all of New York. (Rose laughs)

Rose: Yeah and we'll have two point three kids and live—(Jack cuts in)

Jack: Happily ever after—eh maybe, we have to work on you spitting like a man-as you say, first and THEN we can live happily ever after. (Rose laughs heartily)

Rose: I love you Jack.

Jack: I love you, Rose.

Rose and Jack share a passionate kiss.

~Later~

**Theme Song: "Nearer My God To Thee" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**

It was past one in the morning, everyone was asleep. When, Heather awakened after hearing loud yelling, and slight crying. She ran out into the hallway and saw Lori, Billie, and Murdoch out in the hallway too.

Lori: Do you hear that?

Billie: Oh no, you don't think Jack and Rose are—(Heather cuts in)

Heather: (sucks her teeth and rolls her eyes) NO, Billie, its Mr. Andrews.

Murdoch: Mr. Andrews? (frowns) What? Why?

Heather, Billie, Lori and Murdoch went into the room Andrews was sleeping in and saw he was tossing and turning slightly in the bed, having an apparent nightmare. He was pouring in perspiration and crying and slightly yelling.

Andrews: No, no! You have to get off the ship now! No!

Heather: Oh my God, he's having a nightmare about Titanic!

Heather jumped on the bed and began to wake up Andrews and at first he was still in his nightmare, until he woke up with a loud gasp and sat up immediately in bed. He looked all around the room with his wet, crying eyes, with a look of confusion.

Andrews: (tearful voice) Wh—what happened?

Murdoch: You were having a nightmare, Mr. Andrews— about Titanic, from the sounds of it, mate. Are you alright?

Andrews looked down at the bed sheets and looked up at Murdoch and Heather with tears in his eyes and a deep frown of hurt.

Andrews: (in between tears) I—I was trying to—to save them, to get everyone off the ship but they refused to leave, some were jumping off the ship right into the water. It—it was chaotic. It was horrible. I—I couldn't save them!

Andrews covered his face with his hands and cried severely. Heather hugged Andrews to her warmly as he cried.

Lori: (in a low voice to Billie and Murdoch) This is bad, look at him, he's having nightmares of Titanic. What are we going to do? He can't stay in 2011 like this.

Murdoch: He needs a drink or two to calm him down, maybe?

Billie: (sighs) No, he just needs some help, we—(Lori cuts in)

Lori: He needs to go back to 1912.

Billie: NO, (sighs) he doesn't WANT to go back, Lori. Its too painful for him to go back, you heard him say that earlier. We just have to help him through this.

Murdoch: Yeah, but how? How do we bloody do that, mate?

Billie (stared blankly): I—I don't know, Murdoch. I don't know…

* * *

**Act VIII**

~ The Next morning ~

Everyone was sitting at the dining room table for breakfast on Sunday morning, everyone was quiet, especially after Heather told everyone about Andrews' nightmare that he had the night before.

Andrews: (low voice) I'm sorry I woke everyone with my nightmare. I—I think maybe I should go back to 1912.

Heather: What? No!

Andrews: Heather, I—(sighs and blinks heavily) I should. In my dream, the—the passengers that were drowning, they were calling me—calling for me to help them. I need to go back to the ship and go down with it like I'm supposed to. Like History says I did.

Murdoch: Oh that's absolute bullshit.

Cal: No, its not, I for one am all for Mr. Andrews dying with the rest of them, after all it is his fault the ship sank.

**Theme Song: My Heart Will Go On ~ Celine Dion**

Murdoch: SHUT UP Cal! Its NOT TRUE! (grabs Andrews by the shoulders and turns Andrews to face him) Mr. Andrews, its not true. Its just grief. I—I know, I bloody know what grief feels like because I feel it too. All my fellow officer friends I lost on that ship, my wife, my daughter, the greatest captain and friend, I've known—Captain Smith. So I feel what you're feeling too, because I'm grief-stricken too, but you have to live to on for them—FOR THEM, Mr. Andrews.

Andrews looked down as tears filled his eyes, and he frowned deeply.

Andrews: (tearful voice) I—I know, I know Mr. Murdoch. I—I will try—harder, I promise. It's just so hard. How do you go on from a tragedy like this?

Cal: (low voice) I think you need help.

Jack: Can you SHUT the HELL up, Cal?

Cal: (loud cold voice) I'm being SERIOUS, Dawson. I think he needs some help to cope with this.

Andrews: Maybe I do—I—I don't know, but I know I—I don't think I can sleep for a very long time. (between tears) I—I'm scared to sleep. I—I'm scared of being blamed for Titanic sinking.

Andrews broke into light tears again and Rose hugged him warmly.

Rose: Mr. Andrews, it really wasn't your fault. You're a great man.

Cal: (sarcastically) Yeah, sure he is.

**Theme Song: "Here With Me" ~ Dido**

Heather stared at Cal as Jack and Murdoch sighed with anger at Cal's comment.

Heather: Cal, do you want to talk to your mother?

Cal looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Cal: (smiled his 'Cal smile') I thought I TOLD you, I didn't want to talk about my mother OR my father.

Heather: (smirks) Just answer the question, Cal. Do you want to talk to your mother?

Cal scoffed and smiled briefly and looked at Heather with an eyebrow raised.

Cal: That's ridiculous, how can I TALK to her? She's been dead for—years. (scoffs again and laughs and shakes his head)

Heather got up and walked away from the table and walked into the kitchen and grabbed her brown, Ouija board from off the top of the fridge and brought it to the table and sat it down in the middle of the table.

Billie looked at it and her eyes widened.

Billie: Uh oh. (Lori laughs)

Jack: A Ouija board? (laughs)

Rose: You know what that is?

Jack: Yeah, my father used to have one when I was little. It was used to conjure spirits to talk with them.

Cal: (sits back and frowns a little) Oh no, I'm not interested. As a matter of fact, I think I need to go out and get some air.

Cal gets up from the table to walk away but Heather steps in front of him and grabs his arm.

Heather: Cal, wait, please. I think you need this, so you can talk with your mother, so you can show her just who you've become—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: (yells) NO! (looks down and blinks heavily and puts on a look that no one in that room had ever seen before, a upset/hurt look) I don't WANT to talk to her.

Rose: (smirks) Because you're afraid. You're afraid that she might see the monster you've become. (Jack and Murdoch laugh)

Cal turns and quickly walks to the door.

Heather: Cal, wait!

Heather follows Cal just as he walks out the door of the house to the outside. Heather grabs Cal's arm and turns him to her and he quickly yanks his arm away and looks away from her, but she can see the light tears in his eyes.

Heather: Cal, you're—are you crying?

Cal (quickly wipes his tears away): No—(stops and clears his throat) No, I—I'm—(Heather cuts in)

Heather: Cal, I'm trying to help you. That's all. There's pain, there's pain inside all of you all—you, Mr. Andrews, Murdoch, Jack, Rose, and I'm—I don't know, maybe God or someone sent me and Billie and Lori to help you all. PLEASE, let us—let me help you.

Heather extends her hand to him and he looks at her and her hand and scoffed and shrugged.

Cal: (very low voice) Fine, alright.

Heather smiled and reached out and hugged him and he looked at her with a confused stare. He wasn't use to people—strangers showing him such affection. It was frowned upon, in fact, in his family.

**Theme Song: "Here With Me" ~ Dido {throughout the end of this chapter}**

Everyone was sitting around the table, there were no lights on, except for a few candles around the room. The Ouija board was sitting on the table.

Cal: How am I to assume this—board even works and that you aren't moving the-piece there yourself, Heather?

Heather: (takes Cal's hands and puts them on the eye piece of the Ouija board) Here, YOU put your hands on it then and we'll ask the questions.

Cal: (sighs carelessly) Whatever.

Billie: What's your mother's first name, Cal?

Cal: Um—Sophia. Sophia Hockley.

Jack: Sophia, that's a pretty name.

Cal: My father hated it.

Jack looked at Rose and Rose scoffed and shook his head.

Heather: Alright, here we go, we are all sitting here in your presence of the Goddess Diana and the father, Moon **(A/N—Ok I'm making up the ritual words, readers, so forgive me if its not 100% accurate ritual words, lol)**

Goddess Diana, we ask you to bring to us the spirit of Sophia Hockley, for her son, Caledon hockley.

Immediately, the eye piece of the Ouija board started moving all around the board slowly, with Cal's hands on it. Cal looked with eyebrows raised and gasped almost silently.

Cal: It—it's moving.

Murdoch: (smirks) And you aren't moving it, on your own?

Cal: (coldly) What? No.

Lori: I think she's here, Heather, ask your questions.

Heather: Alright, Sophia, if your presence is here with us, respond yes or no on the board.

The eyepiece of the Ouija board started circling all around with Cal's hands on it and after a minute, it stopped on the words "yes". Cal frowned and blinked heavily.

Cal: That means she's here—here. (scoffs and smiles briefly)

Heather: Good, (sighs) Sophia, are you aware your son, Caledon is here? Can you see him?

The Ouija board started circling again and then stopped on the words "yes".

Heather: Good, Sophia, your son was engaged to a woman named Rose Duwitt Bukater, and now they're separated, did you know this? Yes or no?

The eyepiece of the Ouija board began circling again and stopped on the word "yes". Cal scoffed and smiled briefly.

Cal: Ask her if she knows how much of a slut Rose is.

Rose: Or how much of a jackass YOU are, Cal? (Jack laughs)

Billie: PLEASE everyone, we have to be serious or the spirit of Sophia will leave.

Cal sighed and raised an eyebrow.

Heather: Sophia, are you proud of your son, Caledon right now?

Cal: (laughs) What kind of question is that? Of course she's proud.

Murdoch: (frowns) Ugh, why would she be proud? (Jack and Rose laugh)

The eyepiece of the Ouija board starts circling again and stops on the words "no". Jack and Rose and Murdoch all make "ooh" sounds in surprise at Sophia's answer. Cal frowns and blinks heavily while staring at the Ouija board.

Heather (looks up at Cal): She's not proud of you Cal.

Cal: (coldly) Yes I SAW THE ANSWER damn it!

Cal looked away from the Ouija board with anger.

Heather: Sophia, are you not proud of Cal because he hits women?

Cal: (frowns) WHAT? What kind of question is that!

Murdoch: Just shut up Cal and let her answer.

The eyepiece of the Ouija board starts circling around, with Cal's hands on it and it goes around and around for several minutes, until it finally stops on the words "yes". Rose and Murdoch gasps loudly. Cal blinks heavily and frowns with confusion.

Heather: Uh, oh, Cal, she said yes.

Cal ignores her, still staring down at the Ouija board.

Heather: Sophia, are you not proud of Caledon because of his attitude towards anyone who's not of his stature and class?

The eyepiece of the Ouija board begins circling and circling and stops on the words "yes".

Rose: Not surprising.

Lori: Whoa, she answered yes.

Cal: (low voice) Does she hate me? Like she hated father?

Heather looked at Cal with surprise that he asked that. She scoffed.

Heather: Um, Sophia, because Cal hits women and is cold towards anyone who's not of his stature and class, do you hate him?

The eyepiece of the Ouija board begins circling on the board, spelling words.

Heather: (saying the words being spelled out on the board) B-e-g-i-n-n-i-n-g t-o h-a-t-e h-i-m.

Jack: (gasps and shakes his head) Wow.

Heather: Cal, whoa, she said she's beginning to hate you for hitting women and acting cold towards people.

Cal sucks his teeth and takes his hands off the eyepiece of the Ouija board for a moment and frowns and blinks heavily. He looks away and sighs and swallows hard.

Cal: (low voice) Why?

Murdoch: Why what?

Cal: (coldly with a cracking voice) Why is she beginning to hate me? Just—just because I don't act all friendly with third class—bums and I correct women? Is—is that it?

Heather: (frowned and nodded) Put your hands back on the eyepiece of the Ouija board and ask her yourself, Cal.

Cal swallowed hard and blinked heavily, raising an eyebrow and put his hands back on the eyepiece of the Ouija board again.

Cal: (low voice) Mother, why do you hate me—really? I—I don't understand.

The eyepiece of the Ouija board began circling on the board and spelling out words again.

Jack: She's spelling something. (says the words being spelled out) f-a-t-h-e-r, a-c-t-i-n-g l-i-k-e. (frowns) I—I'm lost.

Murdoch: She's saying he's acting like his father.

The eyepiece of the Ouija board begins circling again and spelling out words.

Rose: Look its spelling out more words. (says the words being spelled out) n-a-t-h-a-n, m-o-n-s-t-e-r, C-a-l-e-d-o-n, m-o-n-s-t-e-r, a-b-u-s-i-v-e, c-r-u-e-l.

Rose looked up at Cal and raised an eyebrow at Cal.

Murdoch: There's your answer, mate. Your own mother thinks your cruel, abusive and a monster, just like your father.

Cal immediately took his hands off the eyepiece of the Ouija board and looked with a blank expression, while blinking heavily.

Jack: Wow, Cal—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: (low cold tone) Leave me alone—all of you.

Billie: Cal, its no need to take—(Billie is cut off by Cal getting up and throwing the Ouija board with the eyepiece of the board to the floor while yelling loudly in anger)

Cal: (tearful yelling voice) NO! I—I don't want to hear any of you!

Cal storms off to the door of the outside and slams the door behind him as he goes outside.

Murdoch: Uh oh (sighs) I think we struck a nerve with Caledon Hockley. (Jack and Murdock smirk amusingly)

Heather: (sighs) I should go talk to him.

Heather gets up and walks out the house to where Cal is. She sees Cal sitting on the steps of the house, crying silently. She looks in surprise, because its Caledon Hockley crying. Heather didn't even know he knew how to cry with his rough, cold, mean personality. Heather walked over to Cal and touched his shoulder and he pushed her hand off him roughly.

Cal: (through tears) LEAVE ME ALONE!

Heather: Cal, please, I'm just trying to—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: (yells loudly through tears) GO AWAY and leave me the HELL alone!

Cal's loud booming voice, despite being mixed in with tears, almost made Heather jump with fear. She nodded with a look of being offended and turned and walked in the house. She saw everyone had went on the patio of her house and had left the living room. Heather sat at the dining room table and felt like crying herself. All she wanted to do was save the Titanic passengers she loved so much, but instead, she just ended up making everything worse. She saved Thomas Andrews and brought him to 2011 and he ended up being filled with SO much guilt, hurt and sadness that he had a horrifying nightmare and was now afraid to go to ever go to sleep again. Murdoch was having private crying spells and going into her liquor cabinet and drinking up bottles of her alcohol to deal with his hurt and pain and sadness over the Titanic—that was something that even Lori and Billie didn't know about, but Heather saw him doing it, and on top of that, he was drowning his sorrows in food as well, and in her trying to help Cal with his cruel personality and abusive issues, she drove him to find out the truth about his mother and now he was crying in front of her house and for all she knows, she probably screwed up his emotional sense completely, the only ones who seemed to be fine, was Jack and Rose, but she wasn't even sure about them, because what would they do when they got back to 1912? What would they do for money? Where would they live? Heather had NO idea how she'd save those two. Everything was a mess with all the Titanic passengers, and Heather felt like it was all her fault and if she didn't do something quick to correct the wrongs she did, she'd soon discover the Titanic passengers were bound to spiral into destruction with no way to be saved this time-all because of the tragic hurt, sadness, depression and grief that all of them were feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Act IX**

**Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**

Cal walked back in and saw Heather sitting at the table, teary eyed. He sat down beside her and sighed with an eyebrow raised.

Cal: (low voice) I don't want her to hate me or—to look at me as some monster. (laughs very briefly and then looks serious) I—I don't want to be the monster my father was. I don't.

Cal looked down and frowned and closed his eyes and sighed.

Cal: (almost in a whisper) Bloody hell, how did I end up this way? (sighs and smiled briefly)

Heather took his hand into hers and held it and looked at him.

Heather: Well then Cal, you have to change. You HAVE to. You have to show your mother, you're honoring her memory by being the great, loving son, she always envisioned you to be.

Cal nodded slowly and Heather hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

Cal: (whispers) Thank you.

Heather released from hugging him and smiled.

Heather: See? You were nice then, you just told me thank you. See, how easy it is to be nice? How did that feel, Cal?

Cal: (laughs and looks away with his eyebrow raised in one of his signature Cal stares) It felt a lot like muscle cramps. (Heather laughs) But I'll—I'll try, I don't know about my anger and violent—sides though.

Heather: Well, Cal, if you stay here in 2011—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: Uh—no, that I can NOT do. I'm not a rich heir here in—2011, I'm a rich heir in 1912. (Heather laughs)

Heather: No, I know, I'm not talking about permanently. I mean just for a few weeks, I'd like to get you into some anger management courses.

Cal: (looks confused) Anger management? What's that?

Heather looked at him in shock a bit, the name "anger management" was self explanatory and HE didn't get it?

Heather: Its courses or classes to help you manage your anger in a productive way, because you do have a temper, Cal, and so hopefully the classes will help you deal with that anger.

Cal scoffed and smiled his signature smile, but he had a look of surprise.

Cal: You'd do that for me? You don't even know me.

Heather: (nods) I know but I know what's inside, Cal. I can see something in you that others can't. You CAN change and be a great man, I know it.

Cal looked away and scoffed and smiled.

Cal: Alright, Heather, but I'm not sleeping with you, at any time while I'm staying here. I saw the way you were looking at me earlier. (Heather laughed and Cal smiled as he got up from his seat) Seriously, um, thank you, and—(stops and raises an eyebrow and looks serious) don't let anyone know you saw me cry—(Heather cuts in)

Heather: Oh I won't, it will be our secret, I promise.

Cal patted Heather on her hand and smiled.

Cal: Very good sweetie.

Cal walks away towards the upstairs of the house.

~ Later ~

Everyone had came in and were watching television, Heather wanted to take the passengers out but couldn't because it was raining. Suddenly Heather stopped and smiled.

Heather: Jack, Rose, you say, you two want to get married. How about you get married here-tomorrow? In my backyard.

Rose looks back to the window of the patio and saw how big Heather's backyard was and it was pretty big. Rose gasped and smiled as she hugged Jack.

Rose: That be awesome! Jack, can we!

Jack laughs.

Jack: Yeah sure, that be great. I'd marry Rose this second if I could. (Rose and Jack laughs and he kisses her)

Murdoch: Great, a wedding. I remembered when I married my wife. (looks away with sadness)

Andrews patted Murdoch on the shoulder.

Andrews: Please don't start Mr. Murdoch, you'll make me remember it all over it again—the sinking, the innocent people.

Rose: Mr. Andrews, would you give me away at my wedding?

Andrews: Absolutely Rose, I told you, I'd be honored too.

Cal: (low voice) I—I don't want to see it, or attend.

Jack sighed with anger.

Murdoch: Didn't you learn anything from earlier with your mother?

Cal: NO, I—(stops and sighs) I'm not saying it to be cold, I just, I don't want to attend or watch it.

Murdoch: (laughs) What—why—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: Because I LOVED her alright!

The room fell silent and everyone looked at Cal. Cal sat back on the sofa and stared at the television blinking heavily with an angry look.

Cal: (laughs & tries to skip the subject) Hey, look, everything is in animation on this screen here. Amazing.

Rose: Cal, its fine—(stops and sighs while briefly closing her eyes) You don't have to attend.

Cal looked at her briefly and nodded and then looked away, blinking away what Rose thought was tears.

Cal: (low voice) Good luck and best wishes to both of you though.

Heather smiled and grabbed Cal's hand and held it, proud of him offering the nice gesture to Jack and Rose.

Lori went and sat next to Cal and hugged his arm and smiled.

Lori: I'm always available cutie. (Billie and Heather laughed)

Cal looked at her and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Cal: I doubt you could handle a man like me, but that's a very—pleasant and appreciative gesture.

Lori: You'd be surprised what I can handle, honey. (smiles and winks at him)

Heather and Billie burst out into laughter.

Jack: See, there ya go Cal. Women are already knocking at your door.

Cal sighed and looked at Heather.

Cal: Just this once? Can't I offer one of my rude comebacks?

Heather sighed and smiled, she liked hearing Jack and Cal go at it with insults because it was so damn amusing to her.

Heather: Alright, Cal, just this ONE time.

Cal: (looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised) Dawson, they never stopped knocking at my door. Women can always recognize superior first class men over poor, dirty—(says with a disgusted face at Jack) THIRD class bums.

Heather laughed silently.

Jack rolled his eyes at Cal and decided to bite his tongue and not proceed with something even crueler to say to Cal. Jack was better than that.

Billie: ANYWAY, alright, Rose if you're going to get married, we need to get you a dress, Rose and a tux for Jack.

Jack: Why can't I just wear Cal's? It should be dry by now.

Cal: You will NOT put your dirty skin in my tux, Dawson.

Lori: Its fine, we'll get you a new tux Jack, alright.

Heather: Oh yay, someone is getting married! I'm so excited. (Rose and Murdoch laughs)

Heather looks at Andrews with dreamy eyes.

Heather: I wish I could marry someone.

Andrews looked at Heather with a confused look and then smiled briefly before looking away at the television nervously.

Lori: Um, Heather, how about we all get dressed and you and Murdoch can take Rose to get her dress and Mr. Andrews and Billie and Cal—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: Uh, I'm not going out to get anything with Dawson either.

Lori: (sighs) Oh come on, Cal—WHY?

Cal: (Scoffs angrily) How fair is it that you're asking me to go out with him to help get him a tux—to marry the woman who LEFT me FOR him! Why don't you just push the knife further in my chest, while you're at it!

Jack: Don't go then, Cal.

Andrews: I understand, Caledon. That wouldn't be fair, after all, he was her fiancée first.

Rose: (sighs & says coldly) FINE, then.

Cal: THANK YOU, Mr. Andrews.

Cal rolled his eyes at Lori.

Lori: Fine, don't go then Cal. You can stay here. So Mr. Andrews, and Billie and Jack and I will go find Jack a tux, alright?

Heather: (smiles) Sounds great.

Jack: Where are we going to find a tux?

Lori: (smiles) You'll see.

Heather: (smiles at Andrews) I want Mr. Andrews to go with me.

Billie: What? Heather why?

Heather: Because I do, I like being around Mr. Andrews.

Andrews scoffed and smiled as he continued staring at the television.

Cal: (smirks) Sure you do.

Lori: Heather, Mr. Andrews needs to go with us to help Jack pick out a tux.

Heather sighed and got up angrily.

Heather: Fine, I'm going upstairs to get ready.

Andrews: (after she saw Heather had gone upstairs) She has a real—fascination with me, it seems. (laughs)

Cal: (smiles) Oh no, that's not it.

Andrews: Well what is it?

Jack: (laughs) Isn't it obvious? She likes you, Mr. Andrews.

Andrews: Oh I like her too.

Everyone looked wide eyed with shock at Andrews.

Lori: WHAT?

Andrews: Yes I like her too, I like all of you, Rose, Jack, Mr. Murdoch, even—Cal.

Billie: (Laughs) Ok, wait, he doesn't get what we're talking about. Um, Mr. Andrews, no, we mean she REALLY likes you. Like she wants to date—I mean, court you.

Andrews looked at Billie with wide eyes of shock. He looked away and blinked heavily with a now look of horror.

Cal: Uh oh, his face is about to explode in ten seconds. (Murdoch laugh)

Lori: Mr. Andrews, are—are you alright?

Andrews: (nodded slowly) Wh—why? I—I mean why?

Billie: (laughs) Why? What do you mean, why? Look at you, Mr. Andrews, you're nice, friendly, handsome. Who wouldn't?

Rose: Exactly, he's the sweetest man I know, besides Jack.

Andrews: She—she can't. I—I'm much too—well she's much too—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: Young for you? (scoffs) Oh who cares?

Murdoch: Here, here. (laughs)

Andrews: (laughs nervously) No, I can't. I look at her the way I look at Rose. Like a daughter.

Heather comes back down, fully dressed in jeans, a tee-shirt and her long, back length hair in a baseball cap.

Heather: I'm ready. (smiles)

Andrews gets up and walks to her and takes Heather's hand into hers and smiled briefly at her.

Andrews: Young Heather, I see you have some sort of feelings for me but it can't go any where. I look at you as a daughter, like I do with Rose.

Heather looked at Andrews with wide eyes and then looked at Lori with anger.

Heather: LORI, YOU TOLD!

Lori: (smiles with a look of guilt) Well its true. (laughs a bit)

Heather: (looks at Andrews) Well, why not Mr. Andrews?

Andrews: Because I'm much older than you and I look at you as a daughter. I'm sorry, you're a beautiful young girl and if I were much younger, I'd be delighted too, but now I can't, I'm sorry, but if you want, I can be the best father to you, since I'm staying in 2011, anyway.

Heather looked down with sadness for a moment and then hugged him tightly.

Heather: I understand Mr. Andrews and I'd be glad to have you as a father, since my real one is gone now anyway.

Andrews hugged her back and smiled.

Heather released him from the hug.

Heather: I'm sorry.

Andrews: (smiles) Don't be, its perfectly fine.

Cal: Well, (sighs) I'm always available. (smiles his signature "Cal" smile)

Murdoch: You and Heather? Together? (scoffs and laughs)

Cal rolled his eyes at Murdoch.

Andrews: No, I don't think Heather would be best suited with you, Cal.

Heather laughed and hugged Andrews.

Heather: That's right, you heard my dad, Mr. Andrews—(Andrews laughed and Heather stopped and looked at Andrews with a frown) Wait, what? Why not? What's wrong with Cal?

Andrews: (low voice) Honestly, you have to ask? (Murdoch laughs)

Rose: (raises eyebrows in surprise) What's wrong with Cal? What's NOT wrong with Cal? (Jack and Murdoch laughs)

Cal: I said I'd be nicer, so I'm going to just ignore your rude THIRD class mediocre comment—Rose.

Jack: (stands up and sighs) Anyway, are we ready to go look for a tux for the wedding, because already I'm excited.

Lori grabs Jack's arm and smiles.

Lori: Yup, let's go.

**~ The Next Night ~**

**Theme Song: "Marry You" ~ Glee Cast**

The backyard of Heather's house was lightened beautifully with nice pretty red candles everywhere and white chairs sitting in rows. There was a flowing red carpet leading up to where Jack and Rose would stand. Heather had some connections to several of the actors of the show Glee and she had them to be able to sing at Jack and Rose's wedding—after she explained to them the entire story of how Jack and Rose were even there in the first place, and some of the Glee actors found it weird, but with Heather paying them, they were willing to perform, but had to leave immediately after the ceremony to go back to shooting for season three of their show. Jack was standing at the altar in his tux, looking pretty much as he did that evening he went to dinner with Rose and Cal on the ship. Jack was standing there with Murdoch as his best man, because well, that was the only guy there that Jack knew, besides Andrews. As the actors of Glee started singing the song "Marry You", Heather, Billie and Lori were sitting in the front row in beautiful red, silk, flowing dresses. Rose was escorted down the aisle by Mr. Andrews, who was looking sharp in the tux Lori and Billie bought for him. Rose looked absolutely beautiful in her flowing, off the shoulder Vera Wang white wedding dress that Billie bought for her. Rose had her hair, curled nicely and up in a princess ponytail. Rose looked absolutely beautiful as she walked down the aisle to the music and singing of "Marry You". Jack smiled with surprise, at seeing her look so beautiful as she walked down the aisle. Rose smiled and waved at Jack as she walked down the aisle. Finally, Andrews put her in the hands of Jack, and Jack took her hands in his and stared at her with awe.

Jack: Wow Rose, you look even more beautiful than you did when I first saw you.

Rose: (low voice, smiling) All credit to Billie and Lori, they got this all together at the last minute, or else I'd look worse than my mother up here. (Jack laughs)

~Later~

Minister: Rose, Jack, you are here to unite as one flesh, one body, one spirit. We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Jack, Rose, I was told you prepared your own vows. Jack would you like to go first?

Jack: Rose, the happiest day of my life was meeting you, I never knew I could care for someone, as much as I care for you. You are my daily breath of inspiration, my new reason for living. I know I can't be what—(stops and scoffs) what Cal was to you, but I promise to be everything that you need and love, today, tomorrow, forever, because I love you.

Rose smiles as light tears fill her eyes.

Billie: (whispers to Lori and Heather and Andrews) This is too sweet, I think I'm going to cry.

Andrews hands her a napkin from his pocket. Billie laughs as she takes the napkin and wipes tears away.

Just then actors, Billy Zane, Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet and director, James Cameron came walking in and they sat next to Heather, Billie and Lori.

James Cameron (whispers to Billie): Hey, what did we miss?

Billie: (very briefly glances at James) Oh nothing James, you just—(stopped and gasped so loud, Jack, Rose and the minister heard) JAMES CAMERON! THE JAMES CAMERON!

James looked at Billie with a frown of confusion.

Jack: James who?

Murdoch: Really? Right in the middle of vows? Who cares who he is, there's a wedding going on, mate.

James: (smiles and pats Billie on the back) Yes its me, Heather called and told us to come, now shh, lets hear this.

Everyone gets quiet again.

Billy Z.: (whispers to Heather) Where's Cal?

Heather: (low voice) He didn't want to watch it. I guess its too painful for him.

Billy Z. nodded slowly.

Minister: Rose, would you like to say your vows to Jack?

Rose: (sighs and smiles) Jack, I couldn't have been more blessed than the day you came into my life. You saved me in every way a woman could have been saved and I don't think I can ever thank you or love you enough for it. You've taught me so much in the time since I first met you. You lit that fire inside me that was being slowly burned out and you make me come alive in ways I never knew. I love you Jack Dawson and I want to spend forever loving you as your wife.

Leo: (teary voice) Damn allergies. (wipes eyes)

Kate: (laughs) Nah ah, you're crying, Leo. (laughs and shakes her head)

Leo: (laughs briefly) What? No, its-its allergies.

Kate: (nods and smiles) Uh huh, sure.

Kate looked at Billy Z., who was wiping his eyes. Kate smiled.

Kate: You're crying too, Billy? (laughs) Wow.

Billy Z.: I'm not—um—I was yawning, I wasn't crying. (Kate laughs)

James: Shh, this is the best part, I wish I had brought popcorn.

Billy Z.: Wow, those rings Jack and Rose have look cheap.

Leo: (laughs) Like cracker jack box rings. (James laughs)

Lori: Hey! It was all I could afford, all right. Blame Heather, she's the one with all the money.

Minister: With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Jack, you may kiss the bride.

Jack lifts the veil Rose had on and pulls her into his arms and passionately kisses her, while everyone claps and cheers. Meanwhile, Cal was standing on the balcony of the house, watching it all. He turned and walked off the balcony and inside the house, with tears clouding his eyes.

James started whistling and cheering as everyone clapped.

Leo: A little different than the movie, huh, Billy? (looks to where Billy was sitting) Hey, where did Billy go?

Kate looked at Billy's seat and frowned.

Kate: I don't know.

Heather looked at Billy's empty seat and sighed and smiled briefly.

Heather: I know, he went inside, my guess was Cal was watching the ceremony.

James: Oh that's right, Cal IS here. (sucks his teeth) Aww, too bad, so sad. That's why its best not to be a woman beater. (James and Kate laughed)

~ Inside ~

**Theme Song: "Even Angels Fall" ~ Jessica Riddle**

Billy Z. had walked in the house that was Heather's and saw Cal sitting at the dining room table, a few feet from the balcony. Cal was staring down at the floor in a daze. Billy sat at the table across from Cal and Cal looked up at Billy briefly and then rolled his eyes, looking away from him. Billy took off the sunglasses he had on and sighed and smiled briefly.

Billy Z.: So how are you doing, Cal?

Cal: (coldly) How do you think?

Billy scoffed and looked away.

Cal: (guilty look) I'm sorry, I told Heather I'd be nicer. I—I'm not good Billy Zean or-whatever your name is.

Billy blinked heavily and faked a brief smiled and tried to hide his look of irritation at Cal getting his last name wrong.

Billy Z.: Its Zane, Cal, alright? Can you try to remember that?

Cal: Zane, sure, fine.

Billy Z.: (smiles) Oh come on, Cal. She's not the only fish in the sea. You can find someone else.

Cal: I didn't WANT anyone else. I wanted Rose.

Billy Z.: Yeah but news flash buddy! She doesn't want you! (laughs) You have to move on, live and learn, alright? Come on, you're Caledon Hockley, there are plenty of women who's lining the block for you, so why are you wasting your time on this one girl? She's a nice girl—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: She's a WHORE.

Billy Z.: CAL, stop it. She's a nice young woman, and it's your fault you lost her, but so you live and learn and move on. You MOVE ON, Cal. You're wasting your life on someone that will never be yours again and it's pointless.

Cal looked up at Billy Z., silently taking in what he was saying.

Billy stood up and walked over to Cal and patted him on the shoulder.

Billy Z.: Either you can sit up here and sulk like a quitter and a failure, or you can be a winner and show how better you are than all this and go down there with your head held high. It's up to you, buddy.

Billy walks away to the door of the house.

Cal: Zane?

Billy stops and sighs and looked at Cal, trying not to laugh at hearing him call his last name in that accent Cal had.

Billy: Hmm?

Cal: Um, thanks for the talk.

Billy Z.: (smiles) Sure, Cal.

Billy leaves out the door of the house and Cal takes a deep breath in and out while briefly closing his eyes.

~ Later ~

Cal walked out to the backyard and it was completely night time by now. Everyone—the Titanic characters and actors and Billie, Lori and Heather were having fun while sitting at a LONG, rectangular table, with food spread all on it. They were talking, eating, drinking, having fun. Cal walked over to the head of the table where James was sitting at and Jack and Rose were sitting across from. Cal cleared his throat loudly and James gasped with a smile when he saw Cal standing beside him.

James: Well holy shit, as I live and breathe, its Caledon Hockley! (laughs)

Cal looked at James with a confused stare.

Cal: Who are you?

Rose sighed with nervousness.

Rose: Cal, please tell me you're not here to start—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: I'm not, Rose. (looked down and laughed briefly his smooth, suave "Cal laugh")

Cal walked over to Rose and took her hands in his and gently pulled her up to her feet and held her hands into his. Jack looked at Cal, on guard and ready to attack, not knowing where Cal was coming from.

Kate: (low voice) The shit is about to hit the fan now.

Billy Z.: (low voice) No, its not. I know what he's doing, (smiles) He's doing what I suggested to him upstairs. (laughs)

Leo: (low voice) What was that?

Billy Z.: ( low voice) To be the better gentleman.

Cal: (blinked heavily) Look at you, you're so—beautiful. (laughs briefly and then looks serious) I'm happy for you, Rose. For you and Jack both. And I promise I won't try and shoot at you two again. (Kate, James, Rose and Leo laughed)

Cal gently kissed her on the cheek and smiled bitterly and briefly. Rose smiled weakly at him.

Rose: Thank you Cal.

Cal dropped her hands and nodded with a sigh.

Cal: So um, now that, that's over, can I stay?

Heather: (smiles) In 2011!

Murdoch: OH GOD NO! If he stays, I'm going back to 1912.

Cal: (coldly) NO, I mean for this—reception. I'll behave, I promise. (laughs briefly)

Jack: (smiles briefly) Yeah, you can stay Cal.

Cal: (smiles) Great.

~LATER ~

**Theme Song: Mambo Number 5 ~ Lou Bega**

As the night went on, everyone was still at the table, talking and enjoying themselves, when Heather got up and turned the stereo on and got the cd "Mambo Number 5" by Lou Bega out, instrumental music of the song started playing at first.

Murdoch: What the hell is that?(Jack laughs)

Cal: (between drinking his glass of wine) Hmm, sounds like salsa music to me.

Heather: Ok, everyone grab a partner, we're going to swing dance to Mambo number 5! (laughs) Everyone grab a partner, lets go!

Leo: Oh, I used to love that song in the 90's. (laughs)

Kate: Leo, dance with me.

Leo: (smiles) Yeah sure.

Rose: Oh Jack, I've always wanted to do swing dancing, do you know how to?

Jack: Yeah, come on, I'll show you.

Jack takes Rose by the hand and leads her up to where there is a open space in the yard, by the stereo. Billie and Murdoch had partnered up and were up there standing where Jack and Rose were, and Billy and Lori had partnered up to dance together. Andrews, despite being pushed by Heather, decided to sit out dancing and Heather knew why, Andrews still wasn't over the ship sinking and him thinking it was his fault.

Heather goes and grabs Cal's hand and pulls him up to his feet.

Heather: Come on, Cal, dance with me.

Cal: Oh no, I—I don't feel like it, sorry.

Heather: Come on, Cal, unless you're a wuss. (laughs)

Cal sighed and raised an eyebrow at her. He liked a challenge and it was clear Heather was challenging him.

Cal: Alright, but only because I want to show you I'm no wuss. I'm a great dancer and I'll probably dance circles around you. (smiles and raises his eyebrow twice in a mocking way)

Heather: (laughs) Well we shall see, Mr. Hockley.

The music started with the lyrics.

Heather: Alright, everyone, on the count of three, lets swing dance, one two three!

As the music started with the lyrics, everyone started swing dancing to the music. (You can see the video to how I envision them doing the song by going to www dot youtube dot com / watch?v=34s6qNvzeT0 and: www dot youtube dot com / watch?v=y-wpHT-mF6s&feature=related ) Jack and Rose, within minutes, masters every step perfectly and are dancing like pros. Billy Zane and Lori are mastering the steps as well, as is Kate and Leo. Cal and Heather were doing perfectly well as well, with Cal spinning Heather around and flipping her over and under.

Rose: (laughs) Wow Jack, this is fun!

Jack: I know right! I haven't danced like this in ages!

As Cal flipped Heather over his head and spun her around three times, she laughed.

Heather: (smiles) While you're a pro at this Cal!

Cal: (smiles briefly while dancing) Why thank you. (laughs)

Murdoch took a while to get the steps of the dance but within minutes, he became like a pro, swirling and spinning Billie around and dancing like a pro. Jack was doing triple flips and spins with Rose and the two were the most energetic couple dancing. Cal and Heather's dancing was a bit more attractive—thanks to Heather adding extra sexy moves in the dance, that Cal seemed to like. Cal was thoroughly enjoying spinning her all around and flipping her several times, however Billy Zane and Lori were at the speed that Cal and Heather was, with their dancing. Billy Zane and Lori were dancing like pros, as was Jack and Rose and Cal and Heather. Finally when the song was over, everyone was laughing and had enjoyed themselves, as the others were going back to the table—including Heather, Cal grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Heather looked at him, as he looked slightly out of breath. She laughed.

Heather: You look out of breath, there buddy. (laughs)

Cal: (looks down briefly and nods and smiles) I—I slightly am, but it was for a fun reason. You dance better than Rose.

Heather: (smiled proudly) Well, I AM gifted. (they both laugh)

Cal walked closer to her and gently touched the side of her face and scoffed and smiled.

Cal: Thanks for the dance. (smiles and winks)

Cal walked away and Heather watched him walk away and smiled and blushed heavily. She would admit to herself that she did find Cal attractive, him and Andrews both, but since Andrews was out the running, Cal wasn't too bad either. As she reveled in the fact that Cal had just flirted with her, she heard yelling—angry yelling from the table where everyone was sitting. She ran over to the table and saw Andrews and Murdoch in a loud yelling match with each other.

Murdoch: Ya know what, I take it back! It IS your fault the ship sank! You failed!

Andrews: (gasps and looks angry) How DARE you say that to me! I did EVERYTHING I could to make sure that ship was fine! (says through tearful voice) It is NOT my fault!

Leo: Look, I think everyone just needs to calm down.

Murdoch: Oh who asked you, you—BLOODY ACTOR!

Rose: Mr. Murdoch Please!

Jack: Look, can everyone stop it! This is me and Rose's wedding day and you're arguing!

Cal: I agree-unfortunately, because to be truthfully honest, its Ismay's fault. That pathetic excuse for a man didn't even want more life boats for fear of clutter. (laughs)

James: Well, you're right Cal, but—(Murdoch cuts in)

Murdoch: BULLSHIT! Its Andrews fault too! He designed the ship all wrong!

Andrews: (yells loudly through tears) STOP IT! Its NOT my fault! I did everything I could! I—I did!

Andrews quickly stormed off as he broke into light tears. Heather looked at Andrews as he left with a frown.

Heather: Mr. Andrews, wait!

Heather ran off after Andrews.

James: (looks at Murdoch with a frown) You're a real asshole, you know that? (Leo scoffs and smiles)

Murdoch: (looks at James with tearful eyes and says with a tearful voice) Oh just go to bloody hell, all of you! I didn't bloody know he'd act like that and run off!

Murdoch sits down in his seat and looks down at the ground as tears stream.

Billy Z.: (sarcastically) Well this has been REAL fun. (Kate playfully hits him in the shoulder and lightly laughs)

Rose: (looks concerned) I'm worried about Mr. Andrews, maybe I should go after him too, to check on him.

Before anyone could answer Rose, Heather came back out to the backyard, looking super worried and scared.

Heather: You guys, he's gone.

Leo: (eyes wide) Gone? Gone where?

Heather: I—I don't know! By the time I got back inside the house, I didn't see him anywhere in the house. I think he took off to the streets or something.

James: Oh God, that's just great, Thomas Andrews on the streets of L.A.

Billy Z.: You all better find him—before the paparazzi does.

Murdoch: (sad tearful voice) Its all my fault, I shouldn't of yelled at him.

Cal: You're DAMN right, its your fault, MURDOCH.

Rose: CAL.

Cal: What? I'm telling the truth. (shrugs carelessly)

Billie: We need to find him—quick.

Jack: Alright, well let's go. We can't have him out there alone.

Heather: If something happens to him—after all I went through to save him, I—I (says through tears) I don't know what I'll do. (breaks into light tears)

Leo hugs Heather close.

Leo: It'll be fine, we just need to find him-before he gets hurt out there.

* * *

**Act X**

As Mr. Andrews walked along the streets of Los Angeles, re-thinking what Murdoch had said to him, and tearing up and lightly crying repeatedly, he noticed everyone on the street was staring at him, staring and smiling, staring at pointing, staring and gasping. Then as Andrews turned the corner and got on the main, busy street of Ventura Blvd, he walked past a restaurant and saw several people with cameras EVERYWHERE—they were paparazzi. As soon as the paparazzi saw Andrews, they started shouting "Victor Garber! Look it's Victor!" Andrews looked at the paparazzi with his red, wet eyes and with a confused look. He shook his head and walked away and the paparazzi followed after him.

Paparazzi: Victor! Victor, where you headed? How's Jennifer Garner's child, your godchild?

Andrews stopped and looked at the paparazzi and raised an eyebrow.

Andrews: (almost low voice) Um, I—I'm sorry, I'm afraid you've mistaken me with someone else.

The paparazzi all looked at him with confusion.

TMZ Paparazzi guy: Wait, are you saying you aren't Victor Garber? Dude, you're him, we're not stupid. So how's Jennifer Garner's baby?

E News Paparazzi: Is Jennifer Garner upset that her husband was contacted by Jennifer Lopez's mother?

Andrews looked at the paparazzi people, with an overwhelmed look as well as an irritated look.

Andrews: (coldly) I don't KNOW who Victor Garber is or—Jennifer Garner or Jennifer Lopez. I'M SORRY. I'm Thomas Andrews.

One of the TMZ paparazzi guys laughed, as did some of the other paparazzi guys.

TMZ paparazzi guy: As in Thomas Andrews of Titanic history?

Andrews: Yes, and would you please leave me alone, now? Thank you.

TMZ paparazzi guy: Oh my God, are you feeling alright? (laughs) You're NOT Thomas Andrews. Thomas Andrews has been dead for years. He died in 1912 on the Titanic.

Andrews: (coldly) I did NOT die. I was saved by this wonderful young lady named Heather and her friends and now—(Andrews was stopped by Heather driving up, beeping her horn)

Heather jumped out the car as Andrews and the Paparazzi saw her running over to Andrews. Heather grabbed Thomas's arm and smiled nervously at the camera.

TMZ Paparazzi guy: (smiles) And who are you?

Andrews: This is Heather, she's the one who save—(Andrews was cut short by Heather covering his mouth with her hand)

Heather: Um—I'm his friend, yeah and um, Victor hasn't been feeling too well, these few days, what has he told you so far?

Andrews looked at her with an angry expression and sighed loudly, and took her hand off his mouth.

E News Paparazzi guy: Uh he said he was Thomas Andrews of the Titanic. (all the paparazzi people and Heather laughed)

Heather: Oh that crazy Victor, (laughs nervously) yeah, he's not feeling too well. It's um—um Bronchitis—(Andrews cuts in)

Andrews: (looks at her with a confused face) Bronchitis?

Heather: UM, and so he's a bit feverish and delusional.

The paparazzi all looked like they understood after Heather explained it.

TMZ Paparazzi guy: Ohh, well we hope you feel better Victor, and tell Jennifer we said hi.

Heather lead Andrews by the arm away from the paparazzi to her car.

Heather: Oh he will, thanks guys!

Heather opened the front passenger door and pushed Andrews in the car. Heather got in the driver's side. Inside the car was Billie, Lori, Murdoch, Jack, Rose and Cal. The actors had to leave because Leo and Billy Z., were needed on set of their films and well Kate had her children to look after.

Heather drove down the street sighing angrily.

Heather: Mr. Andrews, what were you doing walking the streets by yourself? Do you know what could have happened to you?

Andrews: I KNOW how to go out by myself! I'm not some child, Heather! I can take care of myself.

Cal: Well that's ridiculous, how can you know how to go out by yourself? This isn't 1912, this is some—futuristic world we've never even been to before. Even **I** don't know how to go out and around this new world by myself.

Rose: (sighs with a frown) Please, lets not all jump on him, he was upset when he left.

Jack: Yes Rose, but he doesn't get it, Mr. Andrews, we were worried about you.

Andrews: Well I was fine, really.

Heather: Mr. Andrews, no you weren't. You were telling paparazzi that you were Thomas Andrews from 1912.

Lori: He WHAT?

Heather: Yeah! I know. (scoffs and shakes her head)

Andrews: But I AM Thomas Andrews, so what did I say that was so wrong! (sighs loudly) My God, if it's not that I designed the ship wrong and caused the deaths of thousands, it's that I'm SAYING something wrong! Everything seems to be MY fault!

Andrews looked away as tears filled his eyes and he could feel himself about to break down into crying again. Heather immediately pulled the car over to the side of a mostly quiet neighborhood street and turned off the car. She grabbed Andrews by the shoulders and turned him to face her.

Heather: Listen Mr. Andrews, THE SHIP SINKING WAS NOT YOUR FAULT! I wish you'd truly understand that!

Andrews: (low voice through crying) You think that, but Mr. Murdoch and everyone else thinks differently, so maybe it was my fault, Heather. Maybe I am responsible. Maybe I was too old to carefully design a ship like the Titanic.

Cal: (sighs and raises and eyebrow and says in a low voice) I think this would be a good time to try this new 'niceness' out now. (sighs and says in his normal tone of voice) Mr. Andrews, it really wasn't your fault. You designed a beautiful ship, and you did a terrific job, I was impressed and pleased and trust me, my opinion matters much because I'M—royalty. (laughs briefly) Its not your fault and if you keep holding on to this guilt, its just going to eat you up inside and kill you, and honestly you're doing a disservice to those who lost their lives on that ship by blaming yourself.

Jack: (looked at Cal with a half smile) Wow, Cal, that was THE nicest thing I've ever heard you say.

Cal: (coldly) Yes, thank you. (rolls his eyes at Jack)

Murdoch: (low voice) Mr. Andrews, Cal is right. I—I'm sorry for what I said. I—I didn't mean it. I—I was just so upset about—all of this. I don't understand how just in a couple of days—hours, both our lives changed so much that we lost everyone we loved on the Titanic. (through light tears) I—I'm sorry Mr. Andrews.

Andrews looked down at the floor as tears streamed.

Andrews: (low voice through crying) This is just SO, SO hard. I feel like I lost everything and everyone on that ship. I—I just lost them and I never got to say goodbye to any of them—Captain Smith, Ismay, my family, none of them. They were all gone in a twinkling of an eye.

Jack: (sighs and frowns) All because of one iceberg.

Rose: Yeah, an iceberg that took a lot of innocent souls.

Billie: How about we take him and Mr. Murdoch to the Titanic memorial tomorrow, Heather?

Rose: Titanic memorial?

Heather: Yeah, it was a tribute statue made to honor the lives lost in 1912, on the Titanic.

Jack: Wow, that's so great.

Andrews: (tearful voice) I'd like to see it.

Murdoch: Me too, please. I'd like to pay my respects.

Andrews: (tearful voice) As would I.

Heather sighed and looked at Andrews and saw he had a serious expression. She knew she had to do this for both Andrews and Murdoch. To them, it was their way of closure.

Heather: (nodded) Alright, tomorrow, we'll take my father's private airplane to DC. There's a Titanic memorial there.

Andrews (looked at her and blinked twice) Thank you.

**Theme Song: "An Epitaph To War" ~ Glory Soundtrack (to listen to this song, just go to youtube & search it)**

Heather, Lori, Billie, Mr. Andrews, Murdoch, Jack, Rose, and Cal had arrived in D.C. just around two in the evening on that Monday. They went to S.E. D.C. where there was a tall, statue of a person with their arms stretched out wide. There was inscribed words on the statue. Andrews and Murdoch walked up to the statue with a dozen of flowers in both their hands to leave at the memorial.

Cal: (smiled) Wow, this is exquisite.

Jack: {reading the words on the statue} To the brave men who perished in the wreck of the Titanic, April 15 1912, they gave their lives that women and children might be saved, erected by the women of America.

Jack circles the statue and sees an inscription on the back of the statue. Cal and Rose walk with Jack and sees the words on the back of the statue.

Jack: {reading the words on the statue} To the young and the old, the rich and the poor, the ignorant and the learned, all who gave their lives nobly to save women and children.

Jack scoffs and smiles.

Rose: Wow, that's beautiful. Its fitting for the ones who died on the Titanic.

Andrews walked to the memorial and touched the memorial as tears clouded his eyes. He slowly laid the bouquet of white lilies he had in his hand down on the ground, directly underneath the statue. Murdoch laid the bouquet of roses he had in his hands, right beside Andrews', he then went and stood beside Andrews, in front of the statue.

Murdoch: (low cracking voice) I don't know what to say.

Andrews looked at Murdoch and nodded.

Andrews: I—we're so sorry you all died. It was supposed to be the greatest, grandest ship in the world, the ship of dreams and in the end, it turned into the ship of fears, tears and nightmares. (stops as he wipes tears streaming away. He talks in between tears) I'm so sorry. I know—its not my fault, but I wish I knew then what I know now, I'd have saved everyone and no one would have died.

Andrews stops and breaks into light tears and surprisingly, Cal walks up to Andrews and pats him on the back to console him, and Cal hands him a tissue and Andrews takes it and wipes his tears away, while Jack and Rose walk on the other side of Andrews and Rose grabs his hand and holds it.

Andrews (through tears): I just hope and pray that Captain Smith, all the officers of Titanic, Bruce, I hope you all know how much I—I'll never forget what you did to try to save so many on April 14th, 1912. And to my—my family who died on the ship. I love you, I'm sorry—I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry.

Andrews turns and walks away as he breaks into more tears and Heather hugs him.

Murdoch: (tearful voice) Where do I start? To my fellow officers, I'll miss you guys, the laughs, the jokes. You all made working on that ship fun—while it lasted. I don't know how to overcome this, but I know I must—(talks between tears) I must overcome this and live, I have to live for each and every one of you. Captain Smith, the first class passengers, the second class passengers, the third class passengers, and every fellow officer of the ship. You all are heroes and I am honored to have been in all of you all's presence.

Murdoch puts his hand up to salute the statue as tears stream, his lips trembling as more tears cloud his eyes from where the previous tears were. He turns and walks away, glancing at Andrews, (who was standing with Heather and Lori and Billie, wiping tears away) with a saddened look.

Cal goes back to Heather's rental car and opens the back seat door and gets out three roses that were lying on the back seat. He goes over to Jack and Rose and hands them a rose.

Heather: (looks confused) Cal, where did you get those?

Cal: I bought them when we stopped at the gas station. (shrugs)

Heather scoffs and smiles briefly.

Jack: What are these for?

Cal: (raises an eyebrow, looking seriously at the statue) I think we should pay tribute to the lost of Titanic as well.

Jack: (takes the rose and smiles faintly and briefly) Thanks.

Rose takes her rose from Cal and Jack, Rose and Cal go and place their roses next to Murdoch and Andrews' flowers.

Jack: Its not goodbye, its just until we meet again. Until we meet again you guys—Fabrizzo.

Rose: I'm sorry you died, but you won't be forgotten.

Cal: Farewell Captain Smith, Mr. Ismay, great ship, bad tragedy, but heroic acts indeed. (smiles briefly)

Jack: (looks at Cal and smiles) My, aren't we showing good behavior.

Cal (looked at Jack briefly and blinked away from looking at him): Its NOT good behavior, its showing gratitude. (looks down and sighs and nods) They deserve it.

**Theme Song: "When I look To the Sky" ~ Train**

As Cal walks away and walks over to Andrews and Murdoch, and Heather, Lori and Billie, who were standing nearby, staring at the statue, a STRONG, COLD wind began blowing around, almost as strong as a hurricane wind. The wind almost pushed Rose off her feet, but luckily she held onto Jack.

Heather: Whoa, what is with the wind? It wasn't this windy a minute ago.

Lori: I know, this is ridiculous, this isn't L.A.

Andrews wrapped his arms around himself as he frowned.

Andrews: And this is a cold wind too.

Cal: I say its time to go, this wind is making it chilly out here.

Billie smiled and shook her head.

Billie: It's them.

Jack (wrapping his arms around himself as the wind was making him cold and making his hair blow all over the place): Them who?

Billie: The souls of those who died on the Titanic. They're here with us, that's why there's a cold wind. The wind is their spirits encircling around us.

Murdoch: They can do that? Really?

Heather: (smiles) Oh yeah, you're right, Billie. Yeah they CAN do that. That's got to be what it is. It wasn't cold and windy like this when we first drove up here.

Rose: (smiles and closes her eyes as she lets the wind surround her) Wow, you can almost feel them here. (laughs)

Jack: (smiles) Yeah you can.

Murdoch: All my officer buddies—(Cal cuts in)

Cal: Mr. Ismay—(Andrews cuts in)

Andrews: Captain Smith. (scoffs and smiles) They're here with us.

Rose hugs Andrews and Andrews hugs her back as he wipes tears from his eyes.

Cal: (low voice) It almost makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, GOD what a terrible feeling. (laughs briefly)

Heather takes Cal's hand and holds it and laughs and shakes her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Act XI**

**Theme Song: "Sail Away" ~ Enya**

As Heather, Lori and Billie and the Titanic characters were in the car driving back to the airport to board Heather's father's private plane that Heather's best friend, Adam, was piloting, Andrews looked at Heather and smiled. Then when the car got to a red light, he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. She gasped and smiled.

Heather: Mr. Andrews, what was that for?

Jack: (smiles) Seems like someone is liking someone. (Rose and Murdoch laughs)

Murdoch: Ooh, Andrews is playing kiss face with Heather. (makes "kissing sound" with his mouth and he and Jack laughs)

Andrews: (laughs) No, I just did that to say thank you. Thank you Heather for helping me through this. I'm not completely over this but today, going to see that memorial helped a BIG deal.

Murdoch: (smiles) Yeah, today truly helped me as well. I felt like I received some sort of closure today. I feel a little warmer inside. I feel like they are with me now, (points to his heart) in here. (Rose hugs Murdoch and he smiles) Thank you Heather.

Heather: Oh you're welcome, Mr. Murdoch, you know you're my dawg. (Heather and Billie laugh)

Murdoch looks at Heather with a confused and a bit of an angry face.

Murdoch: Did you just call me a dog? I was trying to be nice to you. (rolls his eyes)

Heather laughs and shakes her head.

Lori (laughs loudly): No, Mr. Murdoch, my dawg is a nice compliment, it's like saying you're my friend.

Murdoch: OHHH, (laughs) I see. Well you're my—dawg too then—I guess—(shrugs and shakes his head) (Heather, Lori and Billie laugh)

Heather: Its alright Mr. Murdoch, you'll learn all the 2011 phrases eventually.

Jack: Wow, OK, the terminology sure has changed in this—2011.

Cal: My dawg, that IS a weird compliment. (Lori laughs)

Andrews: Well, truly thank you Heather again. I'm so blessed that you saved me.

Heather: (smiles) Aww you're welcome Mr. Andrews, you know I love ya. (laughs)

Andrews nods and looks out his window, smiling and then looks back at her.

Andrews: I love you too Heather. (Heather and Lori gasps loudly and laugh)

Cal: Oh please, he just said he loved her, not that he wanted to marry her, calm down.

Murdoch: WHY would he want to marry her Cal? (Jack laughs)

Cal: Oh—oh you know what I meant, they're getting all happy over a simple I love you. (scoffs and shakes his head)

Rose: Poor Cal, doesn't even know the real meaning of love. (Jack laughs)

Cal: I know plenty—ROSE. (rolls his eyes at her)

Heather pulls her car over immediately and hugs almost the life out of Andrews and Andrews laughs.

Andrews: What's that for?

Heather: For saying you love me, that's the sweetest thing you could have said to me. You're the greatest second dad ever! (Lori and Billie laughs)

Andrews: (smiles) You're welcome young Heather.

~Later~

* * *

As they were all on the plane, about to go back to L.A., Rose was sitting next to Jack, his arms around her. She smiled.

Rose: Jack, when we get back to 1912 and get to New York, the first place I want us to go is to that pizza restaurant you were talking about in New York. (Jack laughs)

Jack: (smiles) Only if you promise to—(stops and whispers in her ear and she laughs)

Rose: (smiles at him and raises an eyebrow at him) Well, that could be arranged, new husband of mine.

Jack kisses her passionately. Rose then pushes him away and looks at him.

Rose: Well, first we have to find a place to live.

Jack: Well, actually I have that taken care of. I have a friend in New York, his name is Tony. We can stay with him until we get our own place. I was going to stay with him anyway when the ship docked in New York. Is that alright?

Rose: (smiles and put her arm around his) Jack, you're my husband and I love you, so where ever you take me, I'll go. I trust you Jack, I love you.

Jack looked away, and smiled and then kissed her.

Jack: I love you too—Mrs. Dawson.

Jack hugged her close in his arms and started kissing her on the neck and she began laughing.

Heather was sitting next to Andrews on the plane and Andrews was talking to her about the different buildings he had designed in 1912.

Andrews: And so then in 1898, I designed this one building that—(Andrews was cut off by Cal walking up to him and Heather)

Cal: Um, Mr. Andrews, Mr. Murdoch said he wanted to talk with you about something back there. So um—(says almost coldly) Give up your seat.

Heather: (sucks her teeth and looks at Cal with a frown) Cal.

Cal: What? (laughs briefly) I said it nicely.

Andrews shook his head and smiled briefly at Heather.

Andrews: Its fine. (hugged Heather) I'll be back later, Heather.

Heather: Alright, dad.

Cal frowned as he saw Andrews leave. Cal sat down beside Heather and stared at her with a frown.

Cal: Dad?

Heather: (laughs) Oh he said, since he was going to be living with me now, I could call him dad, since he looks at me like a daughter.

Cal scoffed and looked away.

Heather: (smiles) So what's up?

Cal: (raised an eyebrow and looked at her) What?

Heather: (laughs) I mean, what's going on with you?

Cal: Honestly? (Heather nodded with a smile as she took some sips of her bottled water) I want you to come back with me to 1912.

Heather almost choked on her water, and Cal patted her on the back and looked at her with a hint, a small hint of concern.

Cal: Are you alright?

Heather: I—I'm fine Cal, I just thought I heard you say, you want me to come back with you to 1912.

Cal: I did.

Heather looked at him and laughed.

Heather: Cal, I—I can't. My life is here in 2011. I mean why me anyway?

Cal: (sighed and sat back in his seat and raised an eyebrow) Because I was interested in—(she cut in)

Heather: (wide eyes) DATING ME?

Cal: (looks at her and frowns) Dating? What does dating mean?

Heather sighed and smiled. She forgot she was talking to someone from the 1900s.

Heather: I—I mean courting me?

Cal: Why—yes. (laughs briefly his signature "Cal laugh")

Heather: (scoffs and frowns a bit) Why?

Cal: Why? (laughs) Why, that's a ridiculous question, because I want you, that's why. Maybe it was yesterday when we were swing dancing that did it (sighs and raises an eyebrow) I don't know.

Heather: (looks down and scoffs and smiles briefly) Cal, while I'm flattered, truly I am but I can't leave my life in 2011. My friends are here, my life—my entire life.

Cal looks away and sighs with a frown.

Cal: You women, always so hard to please.

Heather: Cal, you can find someone else.

Cal: I don't want anyone else. I want you. Besides Rose, you're the only one who I'm attracted to. In—(looks her up and down with his "sexy, Cal-attraction" look) EVERY way.

Heather almost squeezed her bottled water into half, after hearing his smooth, suave voice say that.

Heather: (lets out a loud breath) Well, um, I need some air, it's a bit hot in here. (Cal laughs)

Cal: Now that's the same thing Rose said when I first told her that, when we first met.

Heather: Cal, as much as I want to and –(stops and blinks heavily) Believe me, I SO do but—(she's stopped by Cal pulling her to him and kissing her passionately)

After a minute or so, she pushed Cal away and let out a loud breath.

Heather: Wow.

Cal: (laughs) Thank you. (smiles)

Heather: (looked into his eyes) Cal, I can't. I'm sorry. My life is here.

Cal looked into her eyes and saw she was not going to budge on the issue. Cal sighed and looked away and frowned.

Cal: Um, tell me something, money is money, no matter if its in 1912 or 2011, right?

Heather: Um yeah, currency is currency, no matter what, you can use currency anywhere and if not, you can exchange it for the currency of today, why?

Cal: (looked at her) What if I took you to 1912 and married you, collected my father's millions and then came to live with you here?

Heather looked wide eyed at Cal with surprise. What did she have that was making Cal want to do all this? Heather laughed.

Cal: (closed his eyes briefly and sighed with anger) Please do not laugh at me, I'm being serious, sweet pea.

Heather: (looked at him confused) Sweet pea? Wasn't that Rose's name?

Cal: It was, but she's married to Jack now. (shrugs)

Heather: (sighs) I—I don't know, I have to talk to dad about this.

Cal: Dad? Oh—Mr. Andrews, yes. (looked away with an eyebrow raised) Well—(sighs) Fine, but I need an answer by tonight, tomorrow, Jack and Rose are saying they're going back to 1912.

Heather sighed and nodded.

Heather: I'll let you know, Cal.

Cal: (smiles briefly) Good.

Cal gets up to leave but turns back and sits down beside her and pulls her to him again and kisses her passionately, she almost gets lost in the kiss at first but then pushes him away.

Heather: Really, stop that Cal, alright?

Cal: (smiles) Mmm, I see you feel that fire too when I kiss you. (laughs) That's why you and I should be joined together. (laughs briefly and kisses her on the cheek) See you in a bit, sweet pea.

Cal gets up and walks away and Heather sits there thinking, her lips still soft and warm from feeling his lips on hers. She was unsure what she should do? She wasn't ready to get married, she was only eighteen, and she couldn't have Cal living with her and Andrews and Murdoch. She liked Cal—a HELL of a lot, but was she ready to be his wife? His wife for life? That was a question she wasn't even sure of….

* * *

**Act XII**

**Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**

Heather was up bright and early the next morning, and she went straight into the kitchen for coffee, when she did, she was surprised to see Mr. Andrews in there, fixing coffee and heating something in the microwave with Jack and Rose in there as well. Heather looked at Andrews with a confused frown.

Heather: Mr. Andrews—how—how did you know how to use the microwave?

Andrews looked at her and laughed as he poured hot water into his coffee cup.

Andrews: Is THAT what that is? (laughs again) Well, I saw it on that screen in the living room—(Heather cuts in)

Heather: The television?

Andrews: Yes, if that's what it's called and, there was this man and woman inside the screen, putting food into a machine similar to this (points to the microwave) and they pressed these numbers on the machine and the machine just started lighting up and making noises and then they took it out of the machine. (shrugs) I don't know what's going to happen when I take it out though.

Jack: Maybe it makes the food hot. (shrugs)

Rose: Yes or cooks it maybe?

Heather laughed heartily and hugged Andrews, Jack and Rose.

Heather: Yeah, um it does, it cooks the food and makes it hot.

Andrews: (smiles) Ah, I see. Wow, the technology of the future.

Heather: I'm just surprised you figured out how to use it.

Rose: (smiles) Well of course, Mr. Andrews is a very smart man.

Andrews: Well (smiles) thank you, it was just watching what I saw and copying it.

Heather: So how did you sleep last night, Mr. Andrews? I didn't hear you having any nightmares.

Andrews: (smiles) No I didn't have any. I think because of the closure I received, going to that Titanic memorial yesterday. It helped me SO much.

Murdoch (walks in the kitchen yawning) It sure helped me. I slept GREAT last night and I know it helped, saying goodbye to everyone who died on the ship.

Heather walked over to Murdoch and whispered in his ear.

Heather: (whisper) Yeah, it must have because I didn't see you drinking my alcohol in my liquor cabinet last night. (Murdoch laughs)

Murdoch: (low voice) No need to whisper, they know all about my drinking in the middle of the night, (laughs) yeah, being at the memorial helped with that. I felt like a person with the spirits of a thousand souls within me, when I left that memorial yesterday. I feel better, it's going to take some time to feel A LOT better, but after seeing that memorial yesterday, I know with them watching down on me, I'll get there.

Andrews: (smiles) Very good for you, Mr. Murdoch.

Murdoch: (smiles) Thank you. (Heather hugged Murdoch)

Heather: Aww, I'm so proud of you, Mr. Murdoch.

Murdoch: Thank you.

Heather: I'm going to miss you when you and Rose leave, Jack. I never got a chance to even help you two with your problem.

Jack: What problem?

Heather: Well, where are you two going to stay when you get back to 1912?

Rose: Oh with Jack's friend, Tony. He lives in New York, so we'll be fine.

Heather: (gasps and smiles) Oh really? That's terrific!

Heather goes and hugs Jack and Rose and Rose laughs.

Heather: I was so worried about you two. I guess I really did help everyone.

Andrews: You sure helped me, and I couldn't be anymore grateful.

Heather went and kissed Andrews on the cheek and smiled.

Heather: Oh you're welcome, Mr. Andrews.

Just then Cal walked in the kitchen, apparently just awakened, his black, silky hair fallen into his black eyes, attractively, in gray sweatpants and a white shirt and socks that Heather had loaned to him to sleep in. He came in yawning and rubbing his eyes briefly.

Cal: What time is it?

Jack: Almost nine.

Rose: I'm surprised you slept late, Cal. You're usually an early riser.

Cal: Yes, that was the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in, (shrugs) maybe that's it. It was surely a lot comfortable than the ones on Titanic. (laughs briefly and looks at Heather) Heather, can we chat a minute in the other room?

Heather sighed; she knew what he wanted to "chat" about. She looked at Andrews, Jack and Rose.

Heather: I'll be right back, guys.

Heather and Cal left the room and walked into the living room.

Cal: (smirked) So, have you made a decision sweet pea?

Heather: (sighed and frowned a bit) Yes, Cal, I can't marry you. I'm too young and YES, I know age doesn't matter to you but to me it does, I'm not ready to be married. I'm sorry, but if you want to try back in about eight more years…. (laughs)

Cal: (looked down and scoffed and smiled briefly) Yes, I understand. Besides, my life is in 1912, not here. I think I was interested in you, on a rebound from Rose.

Cal goes and kisses her on the cheek and hugs her.

Cal: Its fine, its fine that TWO women have rejected me ALL in the same year. (Heather laughs and he scoffed and smiled bitterly)

Heather kissed him on the lips gently.

Heather: When you do find a woman to marry, she's going to be the luckiest woman in the world to have you.

Cal (laughed his signature 'Cal laugh'): Yes, I know. (looked down and said in a low voice) Thank you.

Heather nodded with a smile.

Heather: But you're still going to stay here for the next couple of weeks and take up anger management courses, right?

Cal sighed and frowned.

Cal: Bloody, hell, yes, I'll stay and take them. I'll do it as a promise to my mother that—(low voice) that I can be better.

Heather smiled and playfully punched Cal on the chin.

Heather: That a boy.

Cal (scoffs and laughs briefly): Yeah, yeah, go to hell. (Heather laughs as he walks away, back into the kitchen)

~ Later ~

**Theme Song: "Empire State of Mind" ~ Glee Cast**

Jack and Rose were ready to leave 2011, to return back to 1912, while Andrews and Murdoch were going to be staying with Heather and Lori and Billie in 2011, permanently, and Cal would be staying for only a couple of weeks. Heather had said she'd return Jack and Rose to 1912 in New York, after the Titanic crash, so there they all were in the living room of Heather's home, about to depart:

Jack hugged Murdoch and hugged Andrews and Andrews hugged him back.

Andrews: (smiles) Please take good care of Rose. She's like a daughter to me; I care very much about her.

Jack: (smiles) I will, Mr. Andrews, I promise.

Jack hugged Lori, Billie and Heather.

Jack: Thank you three for saving me, I have a feeling if you three hadn't, I never would have been able to marry Rose and be with her. So thank you so much.

Heather hugged Jack as she felt light tears fill her eyes.

Heather: Thank you for letting us save you.

Lori: Yeah it was an honor. You're the greatest, Jack. (Jack laughed)

Billie hugged Rose.

Billie: (smiles) You keep staying pretty, alright? (Rose laughed)

Rose: I will, thank you. Thank you for saving Jack, and for saving—all of us. (Billie nodded and smiled)

Rose hugged Andrews and was holding back tears. When she pulled away, she saw Andrews had light tears in his eyes.

Andrews: (low voice) I can't believe I'm saying goodbye to you—again, for good this time. (they both laugh, he then looks serious quickly as tears stream) You take good care of yourself, young Rose. I'm so honored I know you.

Rose: (looks away with tears and says in a tearful voice) You too, Mr. Andrews. Its not goodbye though, remember? It's just, until we meet again.

Rose hugs him tightly and he hugs her back as tears stream.

Andrews: (low voice) I love you, Rose.

Rose: (kisses him on the cheek) Love you too, take care and I mean that. (Andrews nods as he wipes his tears away)

Rose hugged Murdoch and kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

Murdoch: (smiled) Goodbye for now, Rose. Don't make too many babies with Jack. (Rose and Murdoch laughed)

Rose: Goodbye Mr. Murdoch and try not to drive Mr. Andrews too crazy, alright? (Murdoch laughed)

Rose walked over to Cal, who was sitting on the arm of the sofa and watching the television, trying his best to ignore what was going on. He didn't want to say goodbye to Jack and Rose, after Rose left him for Jack. Rose hugged Cal warmly. Cal frowned and looked caught off guard with it.

Cal: I'm getting a hug from you?

Rose: (pulled away from him and nodded with a serious look) Take care of yourself, Cal.

Rose turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He blinked heavily and sighed slightly.

Cal: (low voice) I'm sorry.

Rose: (raises an eyebrow) Sorry?

Cal: (low voice) I'm sorry for—(takes in a deep breath before continuing to speak) for shooting at you and Dawson, on the Titanic. I'm sorry for that and for—everything I did wrong with you.

Cal briefly looked at Andrews and Heather and saw them smiling with approval at hearing the nice thing Cal had said. Rose smiled and nodded.

Rose: You're forgiven, Cal.

Cal: Take care, you two. Have fun together. (laughs briefly and almost bitterly)

Rose nods and walks away, Jack walks to Cal and extends his hand to Cal. Cal looked at Jack's hand with an eyebrow raised.

Cal: (coldly) I'm still not ready to make nice with you, Dawson and be advised that if you do not do your ABSOLUTE best to take care of Rose, I will find you and SHOOT you dead. (Heather and Andrews sighed angrily)

Murdoch: My GOD, Cal, really? (Billie laughed)

Cal: (frowns and scoffs loudly) Oh what? Should I have said that nicer? (sighs and puts on his frustrated Cal look) FINE, Dawson, please take the best care of Rose, or else I will find you and SHOOT you, but to be a nice gentleman, I won't laugh about it until a day or two after you're dead. (looks at Heather and Andrews and Murdoch) there, happy?

Jack scoffs and shakes his head and walks away, over to Rose.

Jack: Fine, whatever, Cal.

Heather: (stands up and walks over to Jack and Rose and smiles) Ok, you guys, ready?

Rose: (looked at Jack and smiled and nodded at Heather) Yes, excited and ready.

Heather looked at Cal, Andrews, Murdoch, Lori, and Billie.

Heather: Alright, I'm going to transport them to New York and I'll be right back, ok?

Cal: Well whoopee doo. (shakes his head and raises an eyebrow)

Heather scoffs and takes Jack's hand with her right hand and takes Rose's hand with her left hand. Heather closes her eyes and pictures the dock where ships dock at in New York and within minutes Jack, Rose and Heather were transported there. Jack and Rose looked all around the dock and saw people walking all around everywhere in 1900s clothing, cars driving back and forth nearby. Rose smiled and hugged Heather tightly. Heather laughed and hugged Rose back.

Heather: I'm going to miss you guys.

Rose: We'll miss you too, but maybe we can come back and visit 2011 one day. (Heather smiles)

Heather: That be great. Jack, you take care of her, ok?

Jack: That's a promise I can do. You take care too, and DON'T marry Cal. (Heather laughed)

Heather: OH! No! (Jack and Rose laughs) Well bye guys.

Jack and Rose hugged each other close as they waved as Heather closed her eyes and pictured her living room of her house and was immediately transported back to 2011—to her house.

When she arrived back, she saw Murdoch and Cal and Andrews fighting over the remote to the television.

Murdoch: HEY! I had it first mate! Give it back now!

Cal: Oh who cares if you had it first! Lori went to the store and Billie is upstairs asleep, so I'M in charge now and what I say goes!

Andrews: You don't even know how to work this—this—thing with the numbers on it!

Cal: So neither do you! If you want it, we can have a duel over it.

Murdoch: WHAT!

Heather sighed with an amused smile, while leaning up against the living room wall, watching them argue and fight over the remote. She couldn't believe she had managed to do what she had set out to do—save the passengers of Titanic—Thomas Andrews, Will Murdoch, Jack and Rose, and Caledon Hockley, and she even was blessed to have Andrews and Murdoch to be living with her in 2011…Yes, she did a great deed, a great deed indeed.

THE END…..


End file.
